Redención
by ddmanzanita
Summary: <html><head></head>Athena, conociendo el dolor de sus santos caídos decide enfrentar a los dioses para revivirlos, pero una vez obteniendo el deseo de otorgarles una nueva vida, se da cuenta de que las heridas son mas profundas de lo que imaginaba, por lo que decide traer a varias personas fieles a ella, para que acudan en su ayuda una vez mas.</html>
1. Mi hogar

**Hola, regresando con mis ideas locas sobre esta serie, bien antes que nada Saint Seiya no me pertenecen (lastima) todos sus personajes son creados por Masumi Kuramada, solo lo hago por diversión y con el fin de hacer volar la imaginación de nosotros los fans, sin mas me despido y espero disfruten de mi historia.**

**Capitulo 1. Mi hogar.**

Miraba hacia el horizonte, hasta el punto donde lograba ver que el cielo y la tierra parecían estar unidos, vislumbraba los pequeños rayos del sol emerger y combatir a la feroz oscuridad traída por la noche, suspiro y junto un poco más sus piernas a su pecho, mientras su cabello resbalaba por su espalda y la suave brisa lo movía un poco, miro el cielo y observo aquellas 12 constelaciones antes de que el sol se las arrebatara de nuevo.

-Mis santos. – Susurro débilmente Athena.

Había pasado un año desde la guerra contra Artemisa y Apolo, le había costado muchas horas de sueño recordar quién era, vencer el influjo del poder de su hermano, el dios del sol, para volver a darse cuenta del destino que había tenido que recorrer ella y sus santos y lo que las guerras pasadas le habían arrebatado por la fuerza.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Seiya, lo que no fue nada fácil porque no la recordaba, pero una pequeña elevación de su cosmos que ardió con furia al despertar de aquel letargo, no solo le refresco la memoria a Pegaso si no que los otros santos que habían sobrevivido a las guerras pasadas, despertaron del poder que estaban sometidos por Apolo, ella regreso con el castaño al santuario, mientras que sus caballeros regresaban poco a poco a su hogar.

Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Shriryu, Marin, Shaina y los demás se presentaron en menos de un mes frente a ella y se pusieron a sus ordenes jurándole lealtad una vez más, ella agradeció enormemente a sus santos, no tenia forma de pagarles todo el sufrimiento que habían tenido que pasar por ella.

-Athena – Le llamo Seiya tenuemente, giro un poco su rostro y lo observo recargado en una de las columnas del santuario mirándola fijamente. – Veo que no has dormido.

-No podía. –Respondió suavemente y dirigió su vista una vez más al cielo, solo para darse cuenta que las estrellas habían desaparecido, miro hacia los 12 templos que se encontraban en penumbras aun rodeados de oscuridad por la ausencia de sus guardianes.

-Envejecerás muy rápido si continúas así. – Sonrió Seiya acercándose un poco más a ella, estiro su mano hacia la diosa quien la tomo y le ayudo a incorporarse, se acercaron un poco más hacia el balcón donde podían ver todo el santuario, los vestigios de las batallas aun perduraban en el mármol, la destrucción del recinto sagrado aun se encontraban desde la batalla contra Hades, el dios del inframundo. - ¿Qué te preocupa, mi diosa?

-Seiya – Murmuro débilmente y le miro. – Ve que vacio se encuentra el santuario.

-Eso es porque muchos todavía están dormidos – Respondió burlonamente lo que le arranco una carcajada a Saori que rio alegremente después de mucho tiempo, Seiya la acompaño con una sonrisa y se paso una mano por el cabello apenado de su comentario. Cuando la risa de la diosa se apago el silencio fue incomodo entre los dos. – Se a que te refieres Athena.

-Desde cuando acá tanto formalismo entre nosotros Pegaso. – Athena regreso el comentario, pues Seiya la estaba llamando muy propiamente, lo que casi nunca había hecho en las guerras pasadas. El castaño la miro sorprendido y se avergonzó ante el comentario de Saori y solo alzo sus hombros sonriéndole burlonamente. – Les extraño a todos.

Miro una vez más hacia los restos del santuario y observo unos soldados que comenzaban su trabajo diario, la reconstrucción del santuario, Athena suspiro pesadamente y miro directamente al caballero sagrado que tenia frente a ella.

-Saori… - Seiya la abrazo dulcemente, mientras ella escondía su rostro en el pecho del caballero, duraron unos segundos así, hasta que la diosa se alejo posando sus brazos sobre el pecho del santo.

-Te hace falta hacer ejercicio, te estás poniendo algo aguado – Ambos rieron a carcajada suelta, Seiya la sacudió un poco y ella le despeino dulcemente, pero pronto la melancolía se cernió sobre ella al recordar a Aldebarán, él y Seiya tenían casi el mismo carácter. – Seiya trae a Marín y a los demás aquí en una 1 hora, quiero desayunar con ustedes.

-Como órdenes, Saori, si a todos nos quieres gorditos aquí estaremos. – Seiya salió apresurado del cuarto antes de que la peli lila le arrogara una almohada que impacto con la puerta que cerró prematuramente, evitando el golpe de la deidad. – No me has dado. – Volvió a abrir la puerta y le saco la lengua. – Athena volvió al ataque pero ocurrió lo mismo. - ¡Fallaste! – Grito Pegaso antes de que sus pisadas se perdieran en el pasillo.

…

Trajeron el desayuno, frente a la cabecera de la mesa estaba sentada Athena frente a ella estaba Seiya, al lado de él estaba Marin y Shun, al lado de la pelirroja se encontraba Shaina mirándola fijamente, mientras Ikki se encontraba al lado de su hermano, Hyoga y Shiryu se encontraban hablando animadamente, mientras la peli lila los escuchaba con curiosidad.

-Entonces le grite, cuidado con la columna. – Rio Hyoga recordando un accidente hacia unos días. - ¡Pum! Dio de lleno en la pared de concreto, debo reconocerle aterrizo mejor de lo que lo hace Seiya y vamos el ya tiene experiencia. – Volvió a reír el ruso alegremente, esta vez acompañado por la risa de Athena y los demás.

-¡Oye! – Se quejo el aludido, fingiendo molestia, Athena tosió un poco para llamar la atención de sus santos presentes, quieres inmediatamente guardaron silencio.

-¿Han pensado en que hubiera pasado si… si yo hubiera crecido en el santuario? – El silencio se hizo entre los presentes, mientras miradas llenas de dudas escapaban de los caballeros exigiendo una explicación a esa pregunta. – Yo si lo he pensado. – Continuo al ver que ninguno le respondía. – Los santos dorados no hubieran crecido llenos de odio y rencor entre ellos mismos, los santos de plata no hubieran sido corrompidos por el orgullo y la avaricia, ustedes hubieran concluido su entrenamiento aquí, bajo el cuidado del santuario, tal vez y solo tal vez hubiéramos sufrido menos perdidas si, Ares no hubiera posesionado a Saga, no puedo impedirme pensar en lo irresponsable que fui al dejar que alguien como Saga de géminis, fuera controlado por él y yo no hubiera hecho nada.

-Princesa… - Empezó Marín. – Usted aun era una bebe, no podía hacer nada…

-Claro que pude. – La interrumpió Athena. – Si hubiera nacido unos años antes les hubiera protegido.

-Athena – Seiya comenzó pero ella negó para que la dejaran continuar.

-No puedo perdonarme mi error, yo fui la causante de muchos problemas del santuario, si hubiera estado aquí, mis santos dorados principalmente no hubieran sufrido entre ellos, han pensado en ¿cuántas veces tuvieron que enfrentarse entre ellos? A mí me aterra solo imaginármelo y creo que como diosa fue a los que más les falle. – Saori hizo una pausa para intentar tranquilizarse, pues sentía todo el dolor que sus santos dorados habían sufrido, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

-No se culpe. – Pidió Shaina.

-Ustedes dos. – Les sonrió a Shaina y Marin mirándolas fijamente, mientras una sonrisa melancólica embargaba su rostro. – Ustedes lo saben, mejor que los aquí presentes, ustedes conocieron a algunos dorados desde pequeñas, saben mejor que nadie como se fragmento mi orden dorada a causa de mi ausencia, Marín. – Athena miro a la pelirroja y le sonrió tristemente. – Tú sabes lo que Aioria sufrió posterior a la muerte de Aioros. – Susurro afirmativamente, mientras un sobresalto inundaba el corazón de la pelirroja al recordar al castaño.

-Athena usted no tiene porque atormentarse por esto. – Shiryu intervino.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no ignoro mi responsabilidad en lo ocurrido, sé que mis otras dos órdenes también han sufrido. – Miro primero a las amazonas de plata y luego a los caballeros de bronce. – Por ello quiero volver a empezar…

-Athena. – La llamo Shun. – Usted está diciendo que quiere encontrar otros caballeros.

-Te equivocas. – Athena se incorporo de la silla y coloco sus manos sobre la mesa, al tiempo que sus lisos cabellos caían alrededor de sus hombros. – Las armaduras ya tienen dueño.

-Quiere decir, ¿Qué hay otros aspirantes a las armaduras de oro, plata y bronce? – Hyoga miro a su diosa fijamente, mientras Seiya guardaba silencio imaginando hacia donde iba el pensamiento de la peli lila.

-Shun, Hyoga se equivocan. – Saori se acerco a ellos y se paro entre Marín y Shaina, ambas amazonas le habían sido muy fieles y necesarias en los últimos meses. – Voy a revivirles, a todos.

El silencio lleno la sala, Shun miro confuso a su diosa, Ikki cruzo sus manos sobre su pecho y agacho la cabeza, Marin se llevo una mano al pecho, Shaina emitió un leve gruñido, Hyoga se paralizo, Shiryu sonrió melancólicamente, mientras Seiya tosía estrepitosamente pues acababa de atragantarse con el bocado.

-Hablare con Zeus, para que libere las almas de mis santos de bronce y plata encerrados en el inframundo. – Athena miro al peli verde y a su hermano. – Se que el destino de mis santos dorados fue diferente, ellos sufrieron el castigo divino, sus cuerpos fueron separados de sus almas, Shun me lo menciono que encontró la piedra sagrada, durante la batalla contra Artemisa y Apolo, donde sus almas están selladas.

-¿Y sus cuerpos? – Pregunto Hyoga emocionado, ante la idea de que la orden reviviera.

-Apolo tiene un santuario en la tierra, dentro de él se encuentran los cuerpos de mis santos. – Saori tuvo que sentarse pues sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento por las emociones que estaba experimentando.

-Pero ¿Cómo? – Marín suspiro imaginando las consecuencias que podría traer la resurrección de los dorados.

-Ellos están castigados por alzar su mano contra el muro de los lamentos y dejar expuesto la entrada hacia los campos elíseos, eso fue imperdonable, pues pies humanos, pisaron el suelo, que solo dioses y semi dioses podrían pisar. – Narro Athena absorta en sus pensamientos. – Seiya y tu Shriryu usaran las armaduras de Sagitario y Libra para destruir la piedra sagrada, mientras que los demás irán al santuario de Apolo para rescatar sus cuerpos, Kiki les ayudara a transportarlos directo al santuario.

¿Y su padre diosa? – Shaina miro preocupada, pues nunca Athena había tenido frente a frente al rey de los dioses e imaginaba que el dios del rayo no estaría muy contento acerca de las acciones de su hija.

-A él, Shaina le pediré cuenta sobre las acciones de los otros dioses y las atrocidades cometidas contra los humanos. – Sentencio Athena decidida. – Hare lo que sea para recuperarlos, a todos.

…

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Les está gustando? Pueden comentarme que piensan de la historia, se los agradecería mucho.**


	2. Sacrificio

**Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero es que estaba en época de exámenes, entonces ahora les dejo este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 2. Sacrificio.**

-Tienen que destruirlo. – Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de Saori aquella mañana cuando estaban a un lado de la estatua de Athena vistiendo orgullosamente libra y sagitario antes de que sus verdaderos dueños lo hicieran.

Después de eso, tanto él, como Shiryu habían partido hacia los destinos de la propia artemisa, para destruir la piedra sagrada, donde les habían dicho que estaban selladas las almas de los caballeros dorados, caminaron por el inhóspito y desolado lugar. Desde su pelea contra los dioses gemelos del Olimpo, aquel lugar había quedado deshabitado, los ángeles de Artemisa habían muerto o al menos eso creian, no sabían si Icaro, el hermano de Marin había sobrevivido o no, ni siquiera ella lo sabía, después de que Apolo borrara sus recuerdos le era muy difícil recordar la batalla final contra los dioses y cuando pensaba en el último instante de la batalla, solo veía una luz cegadora y recordaba el terrible cosmos que el dios del sol era capaz de poseer.

-¿Por qué castigarlos? – Menciono el pelinegro a su lado, brinco hacia una barda de tierra y miro el horizonte en busca de la piedra sagrada.

-¡Ya escuchaste a Athena! – Grito desde abajo mientras usaba sus manos al lado de su boca para aumentar el tono de su voz. – Los dioses no les perdonaron el derribar el muro de los lamentos.

-Todo en este mundo es destructible Seiya, pero creo que la razón va mas allá del solo derribar el muro de los lamentos en el inframundo. – Shiryu bajo a su lado y comenzó a caminar hacia el norte, donde había visto a lo lejos una especie de montículo. – Debe haber otro motivo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Seiya miro fijamente al pelinegro que le devolvió la mirada, pero entendió lo que los ojos del chino querían decir. – ¡Crees que los dioses temieron del poder de los santos de oro!

-Mi maestro me dijo una vez, que durante su adolescencia los santos de oro tuvieron que derrotar a los titanes y evitar la resurrección del dios Cronos, Seiya si eso hicieron en su juventud, que hubieran podido hacer en este tiempo ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Porque de algo podemos estar seguros, jamás hemos visto el cosmos de un caballero dorado arder de verdad. – Seiya asistió pensativo, en realidad ni en el muro de los lamentos habían sentido a los santos dorados elevar su cosmos hasta el infinito, si habían usado la cantidad de energía que usaban en sus ataques más fuertes pero no habían rebasado un límite.

-Tienes razón, ellos nunca mostraron su verdadero poder, ni siquiera cuando lucharon entre ellos. – Menciono, miro a lo lejos la estructura de piedra donde el alma de los santos dorados permanecían selladas al castigo de los dioses, observo la imagen de Saga y los otros santos, mientras un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo y sacudía intensamente su espíritu, al solo imaginar el tormento por el que deberían estar pasando. – Vamos Shiryu.

-Acabemos con esto. – Ambos santos corrieron hacia la piedra sagrada, cuando se acercaron el agua les salpico bajo sus fuertes pisadas, los dos no pudieron evitar detenerse y mirar a sus camaradas.

-Liberémoslos. – Seiya tomo el arco de sagitario y coloco una flecha entre la cuerda y el armazón del arco usando su dedo índice como guía al tiempo que su cosmos comenzaba a arder con furia concentrándose en la punta de la flecha, como Aioros y los otros santos dorados lo habían hecho en el inframundo, miro al pelinegro por el rabillo del ojo, quien despejo los escudos de libra y los tomo entre sus manos al tiempo que elevaba su cosmos. -¿Listo?

-Hagámoslo. – Ambos se miraron una última vez para confirmar que el otro estuviera preparado y asistieron entre ellos, se enfocaron en sus respectivas armas e hicieron arder su cosmos de santos divinos hasta el límite, soltaron los instrumentos de guerra que fueron a impactar justo al centro de la piedra, la luz inundo el lugar y ambos santos se sintieron arrogados contra los muros de piedra que estaba detrás de ellos con una fuerza impresionante, para caer después al agua que estaba debajo de ellos.

Seiya sintió un terrible dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si una descarga eléctrica lo hubiera golpeado, se levanto con ambos brazos para evitar ahogarse mientras sacudía su cabeza para intentar desaparecer el mareo, abrió sus ojos pero no pudo ni contemplar su reflejo en su lugar vio todo de color blanco.

-¿Shiryu? – Llamo a su par.

-¡Seiya! – Sintió las manos del dragón tomándolo de las costillas y ayudándolo a levantar. - ¿Estás bien? – Comenzó a recobrar la vista lentamente, primero solo veía figuras borrosas hasta que estas comenzaron a tomar claridad frente a él, vio al pelinegro consternado mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido, asistió a la pregunta del dragón y el otro santo le sonrió a medias.

-¿Qué paso? –

-No lo sé, pero logramos derribarla. – Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba la piedra sagrada, pero solo vio sus restos en el piso y la suave brisa del agua cayendo a su alrededor, no supo porque pero una angustia lo embargo profundamente. Algo no sabía si bueno o malo iba a ocurrir en el santuario.

-Tenemos que regresar. –

…

Sintió una opresión en el pecho por lo que se llevo instintivamente su mano hacia el tórax, presionándolo suavemente, miro por unos segundo el cielo azul y pudo distinguir un leve destello en la lejanía, en ese instante sintió una leve tranquilidad que fue embargada por la inquietud, sabía lo que había pasado, Seiya y Shiryu había destruido la piedra sagrada, salió apresurada hacia la estatua de Athena al tiempo que un potente rayo caía justo enfrente de ella iluminando todo el santuario, por unos segundos todo fue inundado por aquella luz cejadora que destruyo el suelo de mármol duro debajo de él, Athena supo al instante quien estaba frente a ella y cayó de rodillas saludando al dios de tez blanca, ojos azules intensos y cabellos rubio como el oro mismo, su cosmos inundo todo el santuario e hizo temblar la tierra bajos sus pies.

-Padre. – Menciono suavemente al tiempo que miraba hacia el dios progenitor de todos los dioses, sus cabellos lilas rodearon sus hombros y se revolvieron por la suave brisa que siguió a la descarga de semejante poder. Miro por primera vez a Zeus, era la primera vez que se veían ella y él, en el cuerpo de Saori.

-Athena. – Miro el rostro del dios más poderoso de todo el Olimpo, el dios de dioses, su semblante era tranquilo, casi parecía que el dios frente a ella conocía a la perfección sus intenciones. Vio que los ojos azules de Zeus se fijaron detrás de ella.

-¡Athena! – Shun llego corriendo, pero ella alzo su mano para indicarle que no se acercara más y detuviera su andar. El peli verde se paró en seco y miro al dios frente a la peli lila al instante supo que Zeus estaba frente a su diosa, no supo qué hacer así que regreso su mirada a Athena que permanecía arrodillada frente al otro dios.

-Shun, retírate por favor. – Miro a Shun fijamente, este permaneció unos segundos absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que se retiro, dejando a los dos dioses solos. Athena se levanto y alzo su mano, aun lado de ella apareció Nike una aura dorada parecida a la que rodeaba al otro dios la rodeo a ella cálidamente.

-Veo que Hades y tu siguen renaciendo uno cerca del otro, en la antigua guerra santa era tu hermano, ahora es tu caballero. – Zeus analizo profundamente al caballero que se retiraba por donde había llegado, siempre Hades elegía a la persona más noble, humilde y pura para arrastrarlo al mal y poder demostrar como la crueldad y la maldad podían corromper hasta a la persona más inocente.

-Intento detener que el mal surja dentro de él. – Saori miro al peli verde que se perdía dentro de la sala patriarcal sin dejarla de mirar hasta que ya no pudo ver ni escuchar las pisadas del santo, Zeus volvió a llamar su atención y esta vez chocaron sus ojos azul celeste contra azul celeste intentando averiguar lo que el otro pensaba, examinándose.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? – Menciono el dios fríamente, se aproximo a ella y acaricio su rostro, Athena cerró los ojos ante la caricia de su padre, pero no fue porque le fuera placentero aquella muestra de afecto, sabía que entre los dioses no había sentimientos, si no porque pensó que las intenciones del otro dios eran más agresivas y ante aquel contacto se dio cuenta de que el dios de dioses venia a todo lo contrario.

-Voy a revivir a mis santos. – Observo los orbes azules de su padre al tiempo que su ceño se arrugaba y la miraba fijamente. – Les otorgare la vida que les fue arrebatada por las injusticias de los demás dioses.

-¿Y como harás eso? – Pregunto el dios caminando hacia el filo del suelo del santuario, el dios contemplo el santuario y miro mas allá de él, miro la tierra, tenia uno o dos siglos que no la había pisado, sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo no había ningún interés en ella, ni nada que lo asombrara, hacia mucho que los humanos habían perdido la fuerza de su corazón, la fe y la esperanza en el amor, que habían perdido toda la magia que le impresionaba de vez en cuando y que le demostraba su debilidad a él y a los otros dioses. Fue por ello que cuando lo santos dorados de su hija destruyeron el muro de los lamentos creyó encontrar esa fuerza dentro de esos jóvenes, pero sus otros hijos y dioses temieron y condenaron las almas de aquellos santos al tormento más cruel.

-Con mi cosmos, lo hare arder por ellos padre. – Athena se acerco al otro dios y distinguió una mirada llena de melancolía en sus ojos. – La tierra sigue siendo la misma y necesita otra oportunidad.

-Solo que ha perdido todo, ya no queda nada de lo que solía ser. – Zeus miro a su hija fijamente, sabía que Athena era una diosa capaz de valerse por sí misma, se lo había demostrado desde su primera encarnación en un humano donde había luchado fieramente por la tierra contra Hades. - ¿Sabes las consecuencias de tus actos?

-Soy la diosa de la sabiduría, lo sé; pero también soy una diosa guerrera y podre afrontar cualquier consecuencia de mis acciones. –

-Muchos dioses odian a tus guerreros, lo sabes. –

-Es un odio injustificado, pero lo que ellos piensen no me importa pero ¿Y tú? – Athena desapareció a Nike y coloco su mano sobre el otro dios, mirándolo a los ojos, sabía perfectamente que ella era la consentida de Zeus, pudo haber otorgado el dominio de la tierra a Poseidón, pero se lo dio a ella, por el amor que le profesaba a los humanos.

-¿Recuerdas de donde viene tu gusto por los humanos? – Saori intento recordar pero aun muchas de sus vivencias pasadas estaban perdidas en su mente, en la era mitológica solo recordaba su decisión ante los otros dioses y su encarnación por primera vez. – Los odiabas, eras como la mayoría de nosotros, no te interesaban en lo absoluto, eras indiferente a ellos Athena, ignorabas sus plegarias y vivías en el Olimpo junto a tus hermanos.

-No lo recuerdo. – Confeso Saori, pero en el momento que el otro dios la miro un flashback se vislumbro ante su conciencia, sabía que lo que el otro dios decía era la verdad y se sintió apenada por su comportamiento en aquella época.

-La primera vez que te traje a ver sus artes, sus ciencias, su vida desperté tu interés sobre ellos, pero cuando Ares mato a un campesino frente a ti y tú lo golpeaste con Nike, supe que darías todo por ellos. – Zeus separo la mano de la de la diosa de la sabiduría y camino hacia el lugar donde había aparecido. – No los odio, pero hace mucho que no queda nada en ellos, Athena.

-Son especiales para y mis santos lo son aun más. No quiero ir contra tus órdenes ni contra la voluntad de los dioses pero les traeré de vuelta a la vida. – Athena fijo sus zafiros en los ojos del otro dios. – Si ellos no hubieran atentado contra la humanidad nada de lo que ocurrió en el inframundo o el palacio submarino hubiera pasado. Mis santos no levantan su mano injustificadamente contra los dioses pero ¿Podemos decir lo mismo de nuestros semejantes?

Zeus creo tres esferas en el aire y cada una de ellas se situó en diferentes escenarios. – Soy el dios del Olimpo no intervendré en luchas entre ustedes, estoy cansado de las peleas pero al final son el único medio que ustedes tienen para conseguir la paz. A lo que he venido Athena es a advertirte.

-¿Sobre qué? – La primera imagen era el inframundo, la segunda esfera era el palacio submarino y la tercera reconocía el Olimpo como la última vez que había estado parada en él.

-Tus acciones hija han tenido una repercusión, el destruir la piedra sagrada solo ha enojado a los otros dioses, que solo buscaban un pretexto para atacarte, no solo han sufrido los humanos Athena has hecho sufrir a tus semejantes. – Zeus miro a su hija, sabía que dentro de aquella mortal estaba encerrada su pequeña Athena mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos que solo expresarían recriminación ante la injusticia de las acciones de los olímpicos hacia los humanos. – Persefore, Hera, Anfitrite, Afrodita todas ellas molestas por tus batallas contra los otros dioses, el haber encerrado las almas de Ares y Poseidón, el haber dañado el cuerpo de Hades.

-Hades fue destruido.- Corrigió la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Por más que lo intentes Athena, jamás podrás destruir el cuerpo de uno de nosotros, Persefore vino a mí para que lo salvara, es mi hermano.-

-¡Yo soy tu hija! ¡Jamás he visto tu mano ayudándome, en las guerras que he enfrentado para salvar lo más importante de la creación! ¡No he visto a ningún dios, ayudándome a salvarlos! – Comenzó a recriminarle, el odio creció en ella y por unos segundos sintió un desprecio enorme ante sus semejantes. – Yo no busque el pelear contra Hades, Poseidón o contra Ares, yo solo defendí lo que les plante muy en claro desde la era mitológica que no permitiría más actos atroces contra ellos.

-Basta Athena a un no he terminado de contarte lo peor, ellas se niegan a establecer tregua contigo, exigen que pagues por tus actos y te amenazan que si revives a algunos de tus santos ellas harán lo propio con los guardianes de sus reinos, solo para destruirlos de nuevo y a ti con ellos. – Zeus se detuvo para mirar la reacción de Athena volvió aparecer Nike a su lado mientras la rodeaba una onda dorada y su cosmos se tornaba agresivo.

-Padre, no me importa si todo el Olimpo se vuelve contra mí, reviviré a mis santos a pesar del precio que yo tenga que pagar ante los otros dioses, pero no permitiré que actos como los de Poseidón o Ares pasen impunes ante mí, soy la diosa de la tierra y voy a protegerla aun cuando mi existencia como mortal o diosa termine. – Nike brillo con intensidad frente al otro dios, el oji azul miro los ojos de su hija llenos de determinación retrocedió hasta el lugar por el que había venido. –Ellos atentaron contra mis dominios y los hare pagar.

-Entonces Athena que así sea. –Zeus elevo su brazo y un potente rayo cayó desde el cielo iluminando todo a su alrededor, la diosa de la guerra no despejo los ojos de su padre hasta que el desapareció, una vez que la ultima estela del rayo se esfumo, se dejo caer de rodillas y detuvo su caída con sus brazos al tiempo que sus cabellos lilas resbalaban por sus hombros.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se empeñaban los dioses en destruir a los humanos? ¿Por qué se oponían a que sus santos revivieran? Ellos no habían hecho otra cosa, más que defenderse de ataques injustos y atroces provenientes de los dioses que debían protegerlos y atender a sus plegarias. Pero desde la era mitológica el egoísmo y el orgullo habían segado a sus semejantes quienes se habían empeñado en intentar destruir a aquellos que los adoraban.

-Athena. – Escucho que la llamo Hyoga a su lado venia Shun, se incorporo con ayuda de Nike y miro fijamente a sus santos. – Les traeremos de vuelta a pesar de las consecuencias que ello implique.

…

Hyoga, Shun e Ikki trajeron los cuerpos de los santos dorados y el patriarca junto con Kiki no habían tenido ningún problema en el santuario de Apolo para poder recuperarlos, ella lo sabía, los otros dioses no actuarían hasta que ella hubiera terminado por revivir a todos los santos caídos, así que no perdería el tiempo.

Apretó a Nike con su mano izquierda y elevo su cosmos emanando un suave y cálido calor alrededor de ella mientras un halo de color dorado blanquecino la rodeaba y comenzaba a extenderse su larga cabellera que ondeaba tranquilamente alrededor de ella, pero de pronto una mano la detuvo y se posiciono en su hombro, disminuyo su cosmos abruptamente.

-Athena ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? – Marin la miro a los ojos preocupada ya no solo por las posibles consecuencias de revivirlos, si no, que el uso en extremos del cosmos de su diosa la llevara a la muerte, ella asistió tranquila por lo que la pelirroja la soltó.

-Athena si me permites sugerirte algo. – Comenzó Shaina acercándose hasta ella. – Deberías revivirlos en partes, me refiero a que primero deberías traer a la vida a Shion y Dokho, ellos podrían ayudarte con los otros dorados.

-Tienes razón Shaina, gracias. – Athena volvió a concentrarse en los dos santos mencionados, apretó una vez más a Nike entre sus manos y elevo su cosmos al máximo, lo hizo arder hasta el límite, el halo color dorado que emanaba de ella se torno cada vez mas blanco al grado que segó a los presentes, la sala principal comenzó a temblar suavemente ante el poder de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa, levanto un poco a Nike y lo apunto hacia Shion dejando salir un disparo cargado del cosmos de la diosa y luego repitió lo mismo con el maestro de Libra, persistió expandiendo su cosmos por toda la habitación hasta que sintió el leve cosmos de los santos frente a ella. – Por favor todos salgan. – Espero que la puerta se cerrara tras ella para continuar con su misión, sus santos de bronce habían cumplido con su parte ahora a ella le tocaba cumplir con la suya.

Detuvo por completo el flujo de su cosmos y se aproximo rápidamente hasta ellos, se arrodillo entre ambos santos que le habían servido durante siglos y coloco cada mano en el pecho de los santos legendarios, comenzó de nuevo a elevar su cosmos para sanar sus cuerpos y asegurar que sus almas estuvieran en el cuerpo correspondiente, cuando sintió el suave latido del corazón de Shion se esforzó aun más en traer a Dokho hasta que lo sintió latir con fervor.

-Athena. – Mencionaron los dos sorprendidos. Shion se incorporo lentamente aun permaneciendo sentado, a su lado Dokho levanto sus manos y las coloco frente a sus ojos mirandolas detenidamente por todos lados.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto Shion, dirigió su mirada hacia los cuerpos de los otros santos que aun permanecían cubiertos por las delicadas mantas. Dokho se levanto de golpe, pero se detuvo al sentir un mareo que le provoco nauseas.

-Eso ahora no importa Shion. – El peli verde la observo por primera vez en su vida, orgulloso de volver a conocer a Athena en otro cuerpo mortal, ahora en Saori como anterior lo había hecho con Sasha. Se arrodillo y Dokho lo imito, la peli lila se acerco a ambos un poco débil y pálida y acaricio el rostro de ambos guerreros.

-Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes dos, han hecho tanto por mi y por el santuario, que no tengo forma de pagárselos, han peleado innumerables veces en mi nombre y han sufrido más veces de las que puedo imaginar, Dokho, Shion … - Saori se arrodillo frente a ellos que permanecían estupefactos por encontrarse de nuevo con vida y frente a su diosa. – Se que los dos han sospechado de lo que hago, lo sé, son los santos que mejor me conocen.

-¿Por qué? – Dokho hablo por primera vez mirando a su amigo.

-Quiero darles una oportunidad a todos, pero para ello ocupo su ayuda con los demás. – Saori dirigió su vista a los otros santos aun recostados en el suelo sin vida. –Se que el rencor y odio creció en sus corazones, pero para unificar a mi orden necesito que ustedes vuelvan a ser un ejemplo para ellos. Dokho, Shion ¿Me ayudaran?

-Nuestras vidas le pertenecen. – Shion asistió al lado de Dokho, Athena abrazo a ambos santos por el cuello, lo que hizo que ambos se ruborizaran y volvieran a sentir lo que era estar vivos. – Pero Athena esto no le traerá consecuencias.

-Si la vida de usted peligra por nuestra causa jamás nos lo perdonaríamos. – Dokho miro intrigado a Shion ante el silencio de Saori quien se levanto y los invito a hacer lo propio.

-Ustedes han corrido muchos peligros por mí, ahora déjenme correrlos por ustedes. – Menciono con determinación estirando su mano y tomando a Nike.

-Pero Athena. .. – Dokho reprocho pero Shion permaneció en silencio si algo había aprendido durante sus años de patriarca era que los deseos de los dioses pocas veces cedían.

-Dokho entiendo tu preocupación, pero todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. – Athena dejo a los otros dos santos detrás de ella y repito el proceso solo que esta vez utilizo mas cosmos que la vez pasada, cubrió los cuerpos de sus santos con la calidez de su energía que emanaba de ella, arrancándole vida para dárselas a ellos, flaqueo por un instante y cayó de rodillas, se esforzó un poco más pero su cosmos comenzó a disminuir en intensidad, pero de repente un cosmos de proveniente de otra persona la rodeo a ella misma, un cosmos tan poderoso que el mismo Cronos le había temió.

Zeus comenzó a restablecer el cosmos de su hija desde la distancia al tiempo que ayudaba a revivir a aquellos humanos que eran capaces de matar hasta a un dios, pero él les debía una a esos jóvenes, si en aquel entonces los titanes se hubieran librado del tártaro junto a Cronos, el Olimpo hubiera estado en graves problemas, así que había decidido pagar su deuda hacia su hija y hacia sus guerreros.

La energía de ambas deidades rodeo a los cuerpos que permanecían inertes al principio solo los cuerpos recobraron sus vidas, pero poco a poco la energía de ambos atrajo las almas de los santos a sus respectivos cuerpos, primero sintió el latido del corazón de cada uno de ellos y luego sintió el cosmos débilmente que iban cobrando vida y fuerza hasta llegar a establecerse por completo, la energía de Zeus cedió y luego Athena disminuyo su cosmos, se recargo sobre sus dos brazos mientras respiraba agitada, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sentí un suave sudor recorrer su frente, su cabello caía alrededor de ella, sintió la mano de Shion posarse sobre su hombro mientras Dokho se agachaba a su lado buscando su mirada.

-Princesa ¿Se encuentra bien? – Ella asistió sonriéndoles, Dokho le respondió con una sonrisa pero Shion la miraba preocupado con el ceño fruncido, los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia los santos que aun estaban recostados en el suelo de mármol frio, pero para su sorpresa dos de ellos estaban incorporados mirándose sin comprender la situación.

-No puede ser posible. – Menciono Saga mirando en dirección de Athena y los otros dos.

-Athena ¿Por qué? – Aioros miro primero a Saga y después dirigió sus ojos hacia ellos totalmente confundido.

…

**Continuara.**

**Agradezco enormemente a las personas que se dieron oportunidad y me dejaron un comentario la vez pasada.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? Ya se los dejo así porque falta que despierten mis otros santos y se agarren del chongo jajaja, bueno se agradece que se tomen la molestia y me dejen un comentario de lo que les está pareciendo la historia, sin más cosas que decir, me despido.**

**Atte: ddmanzanita.**


	3. Despertares

**He vuelto, esta vez el capitulo es un poco más largo, así que deseo que lo disfruten y comenten, que les pareció. **

**Capitulo 3. Despertares. **

-No puede ser posible. – Menciono Saga mirando en dirección de Athena y los otros dos.

-Athena ¿Por qué? – Aioros miro primero a Saga y después dirigió sus ojos hacia ellos totalmente confundido.

Para Saga fue un impacto muy fuerte el ver a Aioros como un hombre de 27 años y no como un adolescente de 14 años de edad, que fue a la edad que murió sagitario. Dirigió su mirada interrogativa del santo de la novena casa hacia el trió y de ellos a sus compañeros que permanecían aun inconscientes pero que se veía claramente que estaban respirando, analizando por completo aquella escena.

-Aioros, Saga… - Dijo suavemente Athena, sintiendo poco a poco que las energías escapaban de su cuerpo. Sonrió hacia los dos presentes, al tiempo que su vista se nublo completamente y se desplomo, Shion se apresuro y la tomo en brazos, observo a Dokho preocupado, ambos no mencionaron ninguna palabra, pero el chino claramente entendió la mirada que el lemuriano le dirigió, llevaban años conociéndose, muchas palabras sobraban entre ellos.

-Aioros, acompáñame a llevar a Athena a su habitación. – Aioros miro una vez más la escena, empezando a darse a la idea que se encontraba vivo después de tanto tiempo, se incorporo torpemente y camino hacia el chino que llevaba a la pelilila en brazos, que era aquella bebe que él había salvado hacia tantos años. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de el salón principal, por una puerta secreta que Aioros jamás había visto pero que Dokho conocía a la perfección gracias a Kardia de escorpio le había enseñado, cuando huía con Sasha del santuario.

Shion miro fijamente al peli azul mayor que se quedo frente a él y se encontraba aun de pie, a pesar del semblante de indiferencia que opto el géminis mayor, el patriarca supo lo que le había preocupado desde que recupero la conciencia, el tener a Aioros frente a él, había sido un golpe duro para el santo. Conocía a Saga desde que era un bebe, el lo había criado y a pesar de todo lo que fingiera, él sabía perfectamente las preocupaciones del santo dorado de géminis.

-Saga – El aludido se acerco lentamente al mayor. – Ve a tu templo, ya abra ocasión para hablar sobre esto, por el momento es prioridad que nuestra diosa se recupere y nosotros podamos adaptarnos a esta nueva vida. – Sin más palabras Shion se hizo a un lado dejando libre el paso hacia la puerta que conducía hacia las doce casas. Cuando Saga paso a su lado vio un dejo de tristeza en la mirada de este, si él hubiera podido haber evitado el sufrimiento de géminis hubiera dado su alma hasta al mismo Ares.

Casi al tiempo que el mayor de los gemelos tocaba las escaleras de piscis, despertaron abruptamente Kanon, Milo, Afrodita, Aldebaran y Mu en ese orden, primero se miraron entre ellos, algunos sentados, otros se habían levantado al comprender la situación y algunos como el santo de las rosas continuaba recostado en el frio mármol intentando comprender la situación. Shion emitió un ruido con la garganta para que le prestaran atención, a pesar de haber despertado ninguno emitía palabra y solo se miraban entre ellos en un silencio incomodo.

-Maestro. – Tartamudo Mu, que intentaba comprender la situación de su vuelta a la vida, porque estaba seguro que no era el inframundo ni el lugar donde los dioses olímpicos los habían castigado. - ¿Dónde está Athena?

-Mu, Athena nos ha brindado una oportunidad más de vida, para que encontremos la paz que no tuvimos durante la época previa a la guerra santa, ella ha quedado debilitada por la cantidad de cosmos utilizado para revivirnos, por ello les pido que se dirijan a sus templos hasta nuevo aviso, ya abra tiempo para hablar y resolver sus dudas. – Shion con esto no solo los mando directo a sus templos en silencio si no que también les advirtió que no quería ninguna disputa en lo que la diosa despertaba y les aclarara aquella situación, que ni siquiera Shion terminaba de comprender.

Mu y Kanon fueron los primeros en encaminarse hacia la puerta, Afrodita y Aldebaran les siguieron en silencio mientras Milo emitía un gruñido claramente inconforme al observar a los santos que aun faltaban por despertar que en su opinión algunos de ellos no se merecían aquella nueva oportunidad, principalmente aquellos que a su criterio habían traicionado a Athena.

-Sin peleas Milo. – Aclaro Shion al peli azul, dudaba mucho que no fueran a presentarse en tiempos posteriores pero intentaría evitarlos. Shion reconocía que la generación de santos dorados había sido muy golpeada y mermada tanto físicamente como psicológica por las guerras internas del santuario, habían afectado de sobre manera a esa pequeña familia, de forma que separa hasta las amistades más cercanas y fragmento la posible hermandad entre ellos, que aun Shion siendo el sumo sacerdote no llegaba a entender por completo, debido a que la mayoría de las enemistades de la orden eran por malentendidos y habían ocurrido posterior a su muerte, pero lo que le relataron Saga, Camus, Shura, Mascara y Afrodita antes de llegar al santuario en la guerra contra Hades, le había dado un panorama no completo, pero si especifico de los errores tanto cometidos por ellos, como de sus compañeros.

-¿Patriarca? – El español se incorporo mirando frente a él, a los santos que aun permanecían inconscientes, cuando miro al castaño de leo despertar sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, pero agradeció de sobre manera que este aun se encontrara confundido.

-Shura, Aioria. – Del resto ellos dos tenían que despertar juntos, Shion miro exasperado la situación que se avecinaba esperando que algún otro despertara pero no ocurría mientras los santos cada vez se miraban mas entre ellos y miraban a un patriarca inseguro de correrlos.

-¡Camus! – Menciono con alegría el peli verde al ver que el mago de los hielos despertaba, pero su alegría se calmo al recordar que el santo de la onceava casa también había luchado contra el león dorado lo que posiblemente también ocurriría una fricción entre ellos. -Aioria, quédate unos momentos aquí, tengo algo que decirte. –Shura ayudo a incorporarse al francés quien examino la situación a su alrededor, no vio a Milo por lo que supuso que ya había despertado pero su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Shaka y la vergüenza se apodero de ambos vecinos. – Shura, Camus vayan a sus templos y permanezcan ahí hasta una nueva orden, los detalles se les darán a conocer después.

-Sí, patriarca. – Menciono el francés saliendo de la habitación mientras pasaba a un lado de Aioria y Shura por el otro, a ninguno de los dos se les paso desapercibido que el león apretaba los puños.

-Aioria. – Dijo Shion una vez que vio salir a los dos vecinos. – Aioros ha revivido, pero…

-¡Aioros! ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto el león emocionado interrumpiéndolo.

-Escúchame. – Demando el mayor mientras el otro cerraba la boca y guardaba la compostura que había perdido. – Si, tienes que tomártelo con calma y darle su espacio, recuerda que es la primera vez que Aioros vuelve a la vida, desde que tenía 14 años, me refiero a que es su primera vez que tiene una oportunidad de vivir plenamente. –

-Lo entiendo, patriarca. –

-Pues bien ahora que lo entiendes, regresa a leo y al igual que les dije a los otros, permanece ahí hasta nueva orden. – El león asistió y camino hacia la puerta pero Shion lo detuvo del brazo y lo miro de reojo. – Sin crear conflictos.

-Eso intentare. – Respondió antes de desaparecer.

Shaka despertó y cuando apenas se levantaba Mascara abrió los ojos mirando al rubio quien extendió un brazo hacia él para ayudarlo a incorporarse, una vez los dos de pie, tanto el hindu como el italiano observaron a Shion, quien se encontraba recargado en una puerta.

-Son los últimos en despertar, sus compañeros se encuentran en sus casas correspondientes, por primera vez en muchos años las 12 casas tienen a sus guardianes. –

-¿Las doce? – Cuestiono Mascara de la muerte, alzando ambas cejas.

- Aioros está vivo como nosotros. – Afirmo Shaka al reconocer el cosmos del sagita en la habitación de Athena.

-Así es, caballeros por lo mismo que sus guardianes están en sus respectivos templos, les ordeno permanecer en el propio, evitando cualquier conflicto o pelea con sus compañeros de armas, hasta que nuestra diosa Athena y quien nos ha otorgado esta nueva vida despierte y nos explique nuestro propósito en esta nueva oportunidad. – Volvió a repetir Shion, quien ya se había desacostumbrado a ser el patriarca.

-Sí, maestro. – Menciono Shaka, quien con una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió del ex caballero de Aries y salió seguido de Mascara de la muerte, cuando al fin la sala quedo vacía Shion suspiro cansado de tan solo imaginarse los posibles conflictos que se avecinaban, mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación donde Athena descansaba y seguramente Dokho retenía a Aioros con pretextos.

Cuando se aproximo al pasillo confirmo su teoría al escuchar a libra hablar animadamente fuera del cuarto de Athena, camino con tranquilidad, los años no pasaban en vano y le habían enseñado al mayor que debía ir despacio. Dokho le sonrió aliviado al verlo aparecer, lo que hizo girarse a Aioros.

-¡Shion! –

-¿Cómo está Athena? – Pregunto mirando hacia dentro de la habitación, donde su diosa permanecía aun inconsciente recostada sobre su cama, respirando débilmente.

-Solo se ha desmayado, ha utilizado mucho cosmos, Shion. – Menciono el ex anciano de libra, Aioros miraba de uno a otro confundido. -¿No se han matado?

-¿Quiénes? – Intervino Aioros, quien se extraño al oír su voz un poco más varonil. Cuando entro a la habitación de su diosa estuvo a punto de morir de nuevo a causa del mini infarto que le paso al verse en un espejo, como un joven de 27 años.

-Tus compañeros de armas, quienes fingieron en el muro de los lamentos una gran amistad frente a ti. – Repuso Dokho, recordando los sentimientos del momento, era obvio que todos no se esperaban volver a la vida, por lo que lo ocurrido en el muro era una despedida definitiva entre ellos. O al menos eso había pensado.

-No, creo que aun los 11 siguen vivos, los he mandado directo a sus casas, con la orden de que no salgan hasta nuevo aviso. – Sus ojos chocaron directamente con los de Aioros, lo tomo por el hombro y lo palmeo paternalmente. – Aioros, tus compañeros han pasado por muchas cosas desde tu ausencia, cosas graves, que ha creado enemistad entre ellos y muchos conflictos que aun después de la muerte no se han solucionado, aun cuando se apoyaron en el muro de los lamentos en un gesto de la camaradería que no se tuvieron en años, ellos no han perdonado sus faltas ni las de los otros.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto angustiado el caballero de sagita, pero encontró melancolía en los ojos purpúreos de Shion, busco respuestas en Dokho pero en estos solo vio la misma tristeza que expresaba su compañero de armas.

-Ellos son una generación muy desunida. – Comento Dokho mirando hacia Athena y luego a Shion. – Me atrevo a afirmar que no existe ninguna amistad entre ellos.

-¿Tan grave fue? –

-La traición apareció más de una vez entre los doce. – Shion miro que la sonrisa que Aioros había expresado hacia unos momentos comenzaba a desaparecer de su rostro y en su lugar dejaba solo una frente arrugada llena de preocupación. – Después te explicaremos lo que ha ocurrido en tu ausencia, pero Aioros confió aun en ti, para que puedas unir a la orden.

-Patriarca, Aioria ¿Él traiciono a Athena? –

-No. – Menciono seriamente el lemuriano. – Ahora Dokho, Aioros vayan hacia sus templos y esperen mi orden.

-¿Quiénes? – Pregunto Aioros, Dokho lo tomo del hombro indicándole que tenían que retirarse, pero tanto el patriarca como el maestro de libra no pudieron contra la mirada suplicante del santo de la novena casa, que demandaba saber quiénes habían traicionado a su diosa.

-Afrodita de piscis, Mascara de la muerte de cáncer, Camus de acuario, Shura de capricornio…- Al mencionar esto la cara de Aioros se desfiguro por completo, sabía que los dos primeros tenían un sentido de justicia muy duro, al santo de acuario a penas lo conocía, pero ¿Shura? Le estaba diciendo que el santo más leal que conocía había traicionado a Athena. – Saga de géminis y yo. – Y lo último fue como un cubo de agua helada sobre el santo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo alarmado Aioros mirando angustiado a Dokho, si Shura era para él casi imposible de creer, que Shion, el mismo patriarca hubiera traicionado a Athena lo desconcertó por completo. – Patriarca ¿Qué paso?

-Fue la única forma que tuvieron, para poder entregarle la armadura a Athena. – Defendió inmediatamente Dokho a su amigo, que había permanecido callado. – Solo el patriarca conocía el paradero de la armadura y como Shion murió, no había forma de haberlo sabido, si él no hubiera fingido lealtad a Hades junto con los demás santos de oro, Athena posiblemente no hubiera ganado la guerra.

-Ya te lo explicaremos después Aioros. – Menciono apenado Shion. – Lo más oportuno es que regresen a sus templos.

-¿Yo también? – Dijo Dokho apuntándose con un dedo como niño regañado, Shion lo miro exasperado y el chino sonrió burlón. – Esta bien.

…

Se encontraba muy cansada cuando apenas pudo observar a Saga y Aioros, su cuerpo se sentía muy débil por lo que no le sorprendió desmayarse al sentir que el poder que Zeus mantenía sobre ella se retiro, sabía que solo su padre le había dado soporte para realizar aquella acción y cuando su cosmos dejo de tener influencia sobre ella sintió los verdaderos estragos del cansancio y la fatiga.

Abrió sus parpados que mostraron unos intensos ojos azules al recuperar lentamente el conocimiento, se encontró recostada en su habitación, las ventanas que daban hacia el balcón dejaban entrar una suave brisa hacia su cuarto, se incorporo con sus codos y descubrió que estaba sola, se sentó en la cama y soporto una mareo que estuvo a punto de hacerla caer hacia el suelo, apretó las sabanas para tener de donde apoyarse si llegaba a caer.

-Veo que has despertado. – Shion abrió la puerta de la habitación, en sus manos el patriarca llevaba una bandeja con comida que depósito en una mesa cercana a la cama y miro directamente a Saori Kido quien fingía una sonrisa para esconder su malestar. - ¿Cómo se siente?

-Perfectamente. – No mintió del todo, se sentía muy bien de haber contemplado con vida a Aioros y Saga, sabía que su felicidad aumentaría al ver a los demás santos dorados y dentro de poco a toda su orden. -¿Dónde están?

-En las 12 casas. – Respondió Shion estirando su brazo amablemente para que Athena lo tomara, quien se apoyo en él y se puso de pie, se balanceo un poco pero la oportuna intervención de la otra mano del patriarca que coloco en su espalda la ayudo a equilibrarse, sonrió avergonzada ante la mirada de reproche de su santo mas allegado. – Aun se encuentra débil.

-Pero feliz. – Repuso ella rápidamente lo que hizo sonreír a Shion por unos segundos. – ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Dos días. – Contesto el mayor, Shion la ayudo a sentarse a la mesa, mientras Athena asistía en silencio.

¡Dos días! Era mucho tiempo para aquel entonces imaginaba a los santos dorados encerrados como leones furiosos deseosos de información acerca de su vuelta a la vida, pero al menos tuvieron tiempo de darse a la idea que estaban de nuevo vivos, todos juntos, con una nueva oportunidad para remendar los errores del pasado.

-Bien. – Menciono complacida. - ¿No ha pasado nada verdad?

-No. – Respondió el patriarca al darse cuenta hacia a que se refería Athena.

-Bien. – Shion se aproximo a la puerta para darle privacidad a su diosa, pero Saori lo llamo una vez más antes de retirarse. – Shion, diles que hoy cenare con ellos por favor, quiero ver a los trece caballeros dorados y a ti, es muy importante que todos asistan.

-Como usted ordene. – Para aquel entonces, Shion sabía que todos habían sentido el cosmos de la diosa recuperarse poco a poco, por lo que la orden seria solo una confirmación para dar el siguiente paso.

…

Decir que los dorados se encontraban como leones era poco, no solo por no saber cómo se encontraba la salud de Athena a quien la mayoría no habían visto desde que despertaron, pero se encontraban felices de comprobar que al menos los santos de bronce habían logrado vencer a Hades. Pero a pesar de toda la felicidad que les había traído la noticia, el verse de nuevo con vida solo los había llenado de intriga y ocasiono que la tensión aumentara en las doce casas, a tal nivel que tanto los caballeros de bronce, como las amazonas lo sabían pues ninguno de ellos se habían aproximado al sentir a los dorados volver a la vida, pues sabían que estarían sobre una gran tensión.

Si en ocasiones pasadas con solo 6 guardianes las doce casas mantenían momentos de enorme incomodidad y agresividad entre ellas, ahora que se encontraban 13 de ellos vivos, sin un motivo aparente, más que el saldar cuentas entre ellos aumentaba la tensión entre los habitantes del todo el santuario, principalmente para Dokho pues la casa de libra se encontraba en un punto medio donde ataques de gran escala podrían pasar si el resto decidía ponerse a pelear.

…

Para Mu de Aries, aquellos dos días había intentado comprender a Athena sobre el motivo y las posibles consecuencias que aquello le traería. No se encontraba en lo absoluto incomodo por la vuelta de algunos de sus compañeros pero si sabía que entre ellos abría muchos conflictos en el futuro.

De todos los santos dorados a excepción de Aioros, que no sabía casi nada de lo ocurrido, Mu era uno de los que mejor había entendido los conflictos políticos e internos entre los dorados antes y durante la guerra de Hades. Por lo que había comprendido a la perfección el desempeño de sus compañeros que fingieron ser leales a Hades, con tal de lograr que Athena tuviera su armadura, olvidándose de su orgullo como caballeros de oro, pues Aries era uno que había visto a las almas de Shura, Camus y Saga llorar sangre por atacar a las 12 casas.

Por otro lado estaba Kiki había elevado su cosmos para buscar el de su pequeño alumno, pero no lo encontró dentro del santuario, por lo que Mu se preocupo profundamente por ello, fue el primero en pensar salir de la primera casa, pero su prudencia pudo más y permaneció a la entrada de la casa. Athena y los chicos de bronce no permitirían que a Kiki le hubiera pasado algo. Así que dirigió una mirada más hacia el coliseo y entro a la parte privada del templo.

….

Cuando Aldebaran recibió la noticia vía cosmos del patriarca, se encontraba sentando en la cocina de su templo en silencio, desde que había despertado solo una pregunta rondaba su mente y era ¿Qué haría ahora? No tenia que prepararse para luchar contra Hades, tampoco tenía algún conflicto que resolver con sus compañeros, el era una de las personas más pasivas y comprensibles del santuario, pero cuando la idea salto a su cabeza que su misión era forjar una relación de amistad con los otros guardianes se horrorizo, ¿Cómo diablos se relacionaría con ellos? Si más de la mitad de ellos estaban locos o a punto de volverse, lo que lo hizo reír a carcajadas por los nervios.

…

Kanon se mantenía dentro de una de las habitaciones de géminis, le había preguntado al patriarca si la orden también era para él, pero la respuesta era obvia, el si junto con la larga explicación de que era el santo de géminis con Saga no se hizo esperar por mucho. Por lo que al verse encerrado y sin poder salir, se mantuvo alejado de su hermano quien se encontraba fingiendo indiferencia hacia todo como era su costumbre, Kanon sabía que de un momento a otro ambos tendrían que recriminarse los errores cometidos después de la muerte de Shion hasta la batalla con Hades, por lo que opto mejor dejar en paz al otro gemelo que ya tenía más de la mitad de la orden que quería lincharlo por sus traiciones que ya eran numerosas y no solo eso tenían que lidiar con un Aioros de 27 años; Kanon resoplo sus flequillos molesto, desde que recordaba el sagita y el casi nunca podían llevarse bien y en parte era porque no le gustaba compartir a Saga con él, Kanon jamás le pidió a Aioria ni nada por el estilo.

…

El santo de géminis escuchaba atento cualquier sonido que pudiera provenir de la cueva donde su hermano se encontraba, por lo que permanecía en el salón principal de la casa de Géminis, estaba situado justo en medio contemplando la armadura de géminis, principalmente su casco. Dos caras, dos personalidades, luz y oscuridad. ¿Cuál era él?

Pensó en cómo podría hablar con Aioros, pero ninguna de las posibilidades pensara llegaba a complacerlo por completo, él podía ser indiferente con cualquier persona, a excepción de tres personas Shion, Kanon y Aioros, por lo que cuando se enfrentara frente a frente a este último no podría fingir que no había ocurrido nada y ni podría mentir acerca de su relación con los otros dorados, donde la mayoría querían matarlo, principalmente el hermano menor de Aioros.

Por otro lado estaba Kanon que se había atrincherado en su habitación y que solo salía para comer o cuando él se metía a bañar, sabía que su gemelo posiblemente estuviera molesto por lo ocurrido en la guerra contra Hades y el pasado y aquello era una forma de evitar un conflicto que destruiría la casa de géminis y tal vez tauro o cáncer, por lo que dejaría que el tiempo pasara, no podría convencer a todos de su bondad tampoco le importaba mucho, pero si tenía planeado enfrentar en un futuro al sagita, tarde que temprano tendría que hacer lo propio con su hermano, pues sabía que Aioros y Kanon era el primer paso para comenzar aquella vida.

…

Mascara se encontraba recostado mirando el techo de su templo, cuando Shion le ordeno dirigirse al templo patriarcal, resoplo fuertemente, no se imaginaba queriendo establecer amistad con los demás santos dorados, no podía y tampoco le era mucho de su agrado, a aquellas alturas de su vida era uno de los peores santos dorados, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia la salida de su templo, miro a leo un poco más arriba y salió a paso lento hacia allá.

…

Aioria no podía contenerse mas, moría por ir a sagitario y reconcentrarse con Aioros, tener largas conversaciones con él, tantas como no había tenido aquellos años donde su hermano había permanecido muerto y una vez cumplido aquella misión se encargaría de saldar cuentas con todos aquellos que se hacían llamar santos dorados y que por la gran misericordia de Athena habían vuelto a la vida, a pesar de sus traiciones, principalmente con Saga y Shura, no se preocupaba por Camus pues sabía que escorpio pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él por lo que el peliazul se encargaría del francés, por otra parte estaban Mascara y Afrodita que también tenían muchas deudas que saldar con ellos dos.

El corazón del santo de leo antes de estar cargado de felicidad exhalaba odio y rencor por años de sufrimiento a causa de solo un autor intelectual: Saga.

…

Shaka se encontraba en la parte del templo de virgo meditando, después de haber servido a Athena y que ella les volviera a revivir para solo darles una vida tranquila, le causaba gran conflicto debido a que, Shaka no había entrenado para convivir con las cosas cotidianas de la vida, se había aislado del mundo por tanto tiempo que ahora que la orden era vivir la vida, no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, ni por dónde empezar, así que hizo lo mejor que sabia para apaciguar su alma, meditar, hasta que la respuesta viniera a su mente; que ya había tardado bastante.

…

Dokho miraba los templos debajo de él, ¿Cuántos años llevaría de servicio desde que se alisto a las filas de Athena por primera vez? En aquel entonces era un santo de bronce junto con Shion, sonrió al recordar a su amigo, una de las buenas cosas de volver a estar vivo era estar junto con él, ya que le guardaba gran respeto y cariño a su par. Sonrió tristemente al ver a sus compañeros de orden distanciados, aquellos jóvenes estaban llenos de vergüenza, odio y rencor entre ellos pues Dokho dudaba que la palabra perdonar estuviera dentro del vocabulario de aquellos jóvenes, que eran igual de tercos a los santos de bronce.

La única forma para avanzar hacia un futuro era que llegaran a conseguir la paz y la tranquilidad, pero aquel alivio, necesitaba de la palabra prohibida "perdón" que curaría sus corazones dañados y cansados de tanta desgracia caída sobre ellos desde que eran apenas unos niños.

...

Caminaba en círculos observando la casa de acuario con resentimiento que hacia hervir su sangre, no le importaba nadie más que aquel santo que había traicionado su amistad, aquel en quien confió y que regreso solo para matar a su diosa, no podía perdonarlo, aquella acción tan cobarde y humillante que había tomado el francés en la guerra contra Hades; al realizar dos veces la exclamación de Athena que había destruido no solo a Shaka y la casa de virgo, si no también aquel respeto que profesaba al santo de la onceava casa, para él, aquello que quedaba era solo los residuos de un santo que en su tiempo había sido uno de los más nobles de los doce, pero que de él no quedaba absolutamente nada. Apretó los puños con furia y golpeo una de las paredes de la casa de escorpio que se agrieto, al impacto, al tiempo que comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia el comedor.

…

Aioros miraba desde la entrada de sagitario todo el santuario con interés buscando las cosas que habían cambiado desde su muerte, la verdad es que no encontraba gran diferencia, pero aun así permanecía mirando como si fuera encontrar algo nuevo. Sonrió alegremente al sentir el cosmos de aquella niña a la que salvo, su corazón se había colmado de felicidad al verla por primera vez como toda una mujer y sabia que el sacrificio hacia valido la pena, Athena era una diosa que emanaba paz y esperanza.

Lo que se había planteado el castaño en cuanto Shion les permitiera salir era buscar a Aioria e intentar compensar el tiempo perdido y ayudarlo a curar todo ese odio y rencor que estaba creciendo dentro de su corazón.

El siguiente punto en el plan era Saga, si de algo se había percatado es que el gemelo mayor ocupaba desahogarse con alguien y el era perfecto para ayudar a su otro hermano en aquello, al tiempo que le pediría cuentas de lo ocurrido, Aioros no estaba preocupado por las traiciones que Saga pudo haber cometido pues si Athena lo había vuelto a la vida juntos a los demás era porque seguía siendo considerado un santo dorado.

Y después visitaría a Shura, pero lo que Aioros no sabía era la gran pena que encontraría en el corazón de su mejor amigo, una pena que primero se había teñido por orgullo y que después se envolvió completamente en vergüenza.

…

Shura miraba la salida de su templo recargado en una de las pilastras, no solo la vergüenza de sus acciones había destruido al orgulloso caballero dorado que solía ser, si no que pesaban fuertemente sobre él, impidiendo pensar en otra cosa. Un santo, si aun podía ser llamado así, que se había considerado el más leal a la diosa en el pasado, en la actualidad no era nada de aquello, había cometido grandes errores en el pasado, el primero y más grande de todos el haber estado a punto de matarla junto con Aioros, aquello era imperdonable y si no hubiera muerto en las doce casas nunca hubiera dejarlo de pensar.

Por otro lado estaba sus acciones cobardes y por demás humillantes de la guerra de Hades, no solo había traicionado al santuario y con ello a su diosa, si no también había matado a un compañero, con un arma que había sido prohibida por la propia diosa de la sabiduría desde la época del mito por ser un acto completo de cobardía, pero aun así, lo hizo, destruyendo la poca reputación que aun guardaba y para ponerle la cereza a su pastel, la volvió a repetir cuando su cuerpo estaba maltrecho y fatigado, pero nada de lo que ocurriera de ahí en adelante compensaría ver morir a Athena frente a sus ojos y permanecer arrodillado, sin hacer nada, dejando que la vida escapara de aquel cuerpo, aquello había terminado no solo de destrozar su orgullo si no también la alma del caballero de capricornio.

…

Camus no se encontraba en mejor situación que la de capricornio, reconocía la vergüenza, la culpa y su cobardía durante la batalla contra Hades, pero si volviera a ocurrir y fuera el único medio para ayudar a Athena, lo haría sin dudarlo. No importaba lo que ello implicara.

Pero si había algo que lo atormentara tremendamente, era que escorpio no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus verdaderas acciones y que le hubiera considerado un sucio traidor, destruyendo la amistad y hermandad entre los dos santos, Camus ni siquiera podía mirar a Milo a los ojos porque los encontraría cargados de odio y reproche, ni que decir de Cisne como podría ver a quien educo después de aquella falta.

Pero sin duda Milo, quien era uno de su mejor amigo y quien le conocía en realidad había resultado lastimado en el proceso pero ¿Quién no? La batalla contra Hades, solo había servido para que los egos de los dorados terminaran de desquebrajarse y el suyo no había sido la excepción y sabia que el escorpión dorado se negaría a darle otra oportunidad, a Milo solo podías herirlo una vez, antes de que se cerrara por completo, por lo que aquella nueva oportunidad que Athena les estaba otorgando, para Camus se veían muy oscuro y desolador.

Por lo que el santo de acuario hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer desde que era aprendiz, congelo su corazón y con él sus sentimientos, para amortiguar todo aquella vergüenza que había inundado su espíritu de caballero dorado. Mientras tomaba una seriedad más profunda comenzó a subir hacia piscis.

…

Afrodita se había dedicado a cultivar de nuevo su jardín, pero no lo encontró tan marchito como él esperaba, lo que agradeció mentalmente a Shun, pues estaba seguro que Andrómeda cuido del jardín de piscis; mientras Afrodita estaba implicado en aquella tarea se mantuvo alejado de la situación en la que se encontraba, sabia que Mascara estaría en cáncer al igual que el intentando distraerse antes de enfrentar la realidad a la que estaban obligados en aquella nueva vida.

...

Ha pesar de la oscuridad de la noche el comedor principal del santuario se encontraba iluminado por velas, mientras las puertas se encontraban abiertas permitiendo la entrada de una suave brisa hacia el interior del recinto, justo en medio se encontraba un gran comedorque tenia dos sillas al frente que ya estaban ocupadas por las máximas autoridades del santuario en medio de estas de un lado había 6 sillas y del otro 7, a Saori no se le paso poner una silla mas para Kanon, que oficialmente era el santo de géminis junto con Saga.

Shion y Athena estaban sentados en el comedor principal esperando a que llegarán los santos dorados, ambos se mantenían en absoluto silencio, el peli verde también moría por saber lo que su diosa quería decirle a todos, pero sabía que era más oportuno esperar a que llegaran los demás. El primero en llegar fue Mu quien venia acompañado de Mascara de la muerte los dos llegaron en silencio invistiendo la armadura dorada de su respectivo signo, ambos hicieron una reverencia a la diosa y tomaron lugar uno a cada lado de la mesa.

- Buenos noches, Athena. - Saludo animadamente Dokho quien llego y tomo lugar a un lado de Shion que sonrio al ver a su amigo. -¿Como se siente?

-Muy bien Dokho. - Contesto la pelilila que llevo sus ojos hacia la gran entrada del comedor pues sentía los cosmos de tres santo terminando de subir piscis, escapando de la mirada de reproche de Shion.

El siguiente en llegar fue Aioros que ha penas había entrado cuando Shaka y Aldebaran se hicieron presentes en la sala, ambos se sentaron a cada lado de Mu. Mientras el santo de la novena casa tomaba asiento al otro costado del patriarca, con aquella sonrisa inocente que caracterizaba al santo.

-Mu, los santos de bronce pronto traerán a KIki al santuario. - Menciono atrayendo la atención de los presentes. - Le he mandado a Japón, para que se despeje un tiempo del clima lúgubre del santuario.

-Muchas gracias Athena, por esa consideración. ¿El sabe que nosotros volvimos a la vida? -

-No, solo están enterados los santos de bronce y dos amazonas de plata. Pero creo que a medida que sus cosmos se restituyan el santuario entero sabra de su presencia. - Saori guardo silencio pues el ambiente de tenso de inmediato.

No solo entraron Camus y Shura con un semblante demasiado serio el primero, si no que el segundo venia por demás inexpresivo y mas pálido de lo normal, pero justo tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, manteniendo distancia el de capricornio con Aioros cuando Aioria y Milo entraron fulminando con la mirada a los que iban por delante de ellos, que se limitaron a sostenerles las miradas sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

-¡Hola Aioria! – Saludo el castaño mayor a su hermano menor que sonrió y se apresuro a sentarse al lado de su hermano, aun sorprendido por no verlo como un adolescente si no como un hombre. -¡Milo!

-¿Aun me recuerdas? – Menciono el escorpión divertido. – Soy inolvidable.

-Claro que te recuerdo, nada de lo que hiciste se olvida tan fácil. – Se burlo amistosamente el caballero de sagita, mientras Shura desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte. Pero la situación vino a empeorarse cuando aparecieron los dos gemelos que venían en total silencio acompañados de Afrodita, Athena les sonrió a los recién llegados esperando a que se sentaran. Afrodita tomo asiento al lado de su amigo y elevo los hombros como un "otra vez a la vida, tú y yo", Mascara asistió a la mirada de su amigo y expreso una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Mientras Saga y Kanon se sentaban uno al lado del otro y lo más alejado de Aioros que parecía ser la peste en aquel momento para capricornio y los géminis.

Al final la orden estaba completa por primera vez en aquella nueva vida que Athena les había otorgado, más de uno se miraba con recriminación y tenían cuentas que arreglar, pero bien sabían que las peleas eran prohibidas y mas frente a su propia diosa, así que más de uno opto por ignorarse y prestar toda su atención a la pelilila que se encontraba complacida al frente de la mesa.

-Mis santos dorados… - Comenzó.

…

**Continuara.**

**Hola! Pues los deje así, porque en el siguiente capítulo van a pasar las primeras fricciones entre los dorados y las consecuencias de haberlos traído a la vida, así que espero verlos por aquí pronto. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Kaito Hatake Uchiha y Rose – Roxette, la verdad agradezco que se den un tiempo para dejar un comentario. Sin más que decir les dejo algunas aclaraciones si tienen más pregunten y me las responderé, al igual que dudas, comentarios todo es bienvenido.**

**Fue para dejarles un panorama, de cómo se van a suscitar los problemas en los siguientes capítulos. **

**Nosotros entendimos bien toda la historia de Saint Seiya por verla de los diferentes panoramas, pero imagínense en la situación de los santos dorados, donde para empezar la comunicación no es algo característicos entre ellos, dos; donde el orgullo y la ira los ciega por completo y tres; que solo sabían lo que ocurría del lado donde estaban.**

**Atte: ddmanzanita.**


	4. Fuertes revelaciones

**Aquí va el capitulo espero que lo disfruten y comenten que les pareció.**

**Capitulo 4. Fuertes revelaciones.**

-Mis santos dorados… - Comenzó la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, posando sus ojos azules en cada uno de sus santos, que se encontraban ahí, observándola, algunos por primera vez, otros orgullosos de ella y en algunos mas pudo distinguir una mirada de dolor al observarla. – Se que estos días han sido muy duros para ustedes, pero me alegra que todos se encuentren aquí reunidos y les estoy en deuda por sus servicios.

-Es nuestro deber, mi diosa. – Respondió Dokho, al chino no se le escapo que la vista de Shion, viajaba de la peli lila hacia los santos dorados, captando todos sus movimientos y reacciones, pues su amigo esperaba que se desatara lo peor, la tensión había aumentado, desde que los gemelos habían aparecido en el salón patriarcal.

-Y se los agradezco enormemente, a todos. – Contesto con una sonrisa llena de calidez. – La vida que les he dado mis santos, es para que vivan plenamente, quiero que disfruten de la paz por la que pelearon junto a mí y que puedan combatir el odio que aun crece en sus corazones; para ello mis santos, necesitan saber la verdad. – Miradas fugaces cargadas de rencor y advertencias viajaron entre ellos, Aioria apretó la copa que estaba en su mano, al solo mirar al gemelo mayor, quien le regreso un dejo de indiferencia. – Quiero que sepan la verdad, pues es esencial para que puedan dar el primer paso en esta nueva vida, pues las versiones de lo ocurrido en muchas de las veces ha sido incompleta, son verdades a medias, que yo quiero completar.

La diosa de la sabiduría, miro a cada uno de ellos, analizando su semblante que mostraban, sabía que no era por ella, si no por encontrarse los 14 ahí reunidos, después de tanto tiempo, no tenía idea de lo que debieron pasar para llegar ahí, pero conocía a la perfección que el alma y el espíritu de su elite dorada estaba flaqueando y severamente lastimada por todas las crueles batallas que tuvieron que enfrentar y que no solo habían vencido a su enemigo, sino que a ellos mismos.

Podía ver en la palidez de Shura, lo incomodo que se encontraba, detectaba que la indiferencia de Saga era solo un telón para cubrir sus sentimientos, al igual que pasaba con la frialdad y seriedad de Camus, notaba en Afrodita y Mascara de la muerte, recelo hacia sus compañeros, la expresión de odio contenida de Aioria, la vista fija de Milo sobre ella, para poder controlarse, en la curiosidad de Aioros, la concentración de Shaka, la mueca sarcástica de Kanon fingiendo que aquel no era lugar para él, sentía en cada uno de ellos, la tensión que estaba desarrollándose en su interior, pues nunca, habían conocido por completo la historia que ellos mismos habían escrito con sangre y plasmado en sus pieles.

-Además, unos ni siquiera saben que paso. – Athena miro directamente a Aioros y le sonrió, mientras el guardián del noveno templo se apenaba y se sonrojaba. – Antes de que yo naciera, mi patriarca; Shion, había designado dos santos para ser sustituido, pues presentía que su hora llegaría pronto, dos santos dorados de entre todos fueron los dos candidatos para tomar aquel puesto, pero sin saberlo uno había sido maldecido por designio del destino, Saga era el portador que llevaría la alma del dios Ares, como Shun lo fue de Hades; Shion presintió el mal en Saga y escogió a Aioros. – La diosa miro al gemelo mayor que se mantenía indiferente a pesar que las miradas se posaban con más frecuencia en él. – Shion murió poco después y Ares se apodero de Saga, mis santos no tienen la idea de que es tener a un dios dominando tu cuerpo y obligándote a realizar acciones, no es la primera vez que ha pasado y Hades lo hace cada 250 años. Al morir el patriarca, es normal que el designado tome el puesto, pero Ares, no Saga asesino a Arles de Altaír, quien es el encargado y ayudante del patriarca y haciéndose pasar por él, usurpó el poder por 13 años.

-Debido a que yo no luche por conserva el puesto. – Menciono débilmente Aioros, por lo que Aioria negó tremendamente y estuvo a punto de exaltar su cosmos, si no hubiera sido por una mirada amenazante por parte de Shion y Aioros.

-No digas eso, todo paso muy rápido. – Le reconforto Saori, mientras mostraba una dulce sonrisa en los labios. – Mis santos les recuerdo que no estamos en esta vida para juzgar, sino para perdonar. Renací en el cuerpo de Saori Kido a los pies de mi estatua, como lo he hecho por varios siglos, pero Ares intento matarme, a pesar de que yo era incapaz de defenderme, sobreviví: gracias a que Aioros intervino para ello, Ares al verse descubierto intento eliminarnos a los dos, pero mi santo de sagitario logro escapar, llevándome en brazos con él. – Athena dirigió una vista rápida a Saga que permanecía en silencio con Kanon a su lado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, mientras Shura se revolvía incomodo al recordar esa noche. – Mis santos, las ordenes de mi patriarca son irrevocables y se deben de cumplir ¿No es así?

-Supuestamente. – Bromeo el chino, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Shion, pero el santo de Libra lo había hecho para romper la tensión del ambiente, pues aun cuando Athena explicara aquello, las heridas continuarían abiertas hasta que ellos fueran capaces de perdonarse por sus propios medios.

-¡Dokho! – Le reprendió el patriarca, haciendo que el chino soltara una risa nerviosa.

-Al ser así, Shura fue el encargado de cumplir aquella misión, dando caza a Aioros por orden del usurpador, Ares y el desenlace ya lo saben, mis santos nadie me ha traicionado y es por ello que están aquí, se lo mucho que sufrieron para llegar a ocupar el puesto de santos dorados y poder residir en las doce casas, aun así se que fue más duro el darse cuenta que yo me encontraba fuera del santuario y el que yo tomara mi puesto, cobro muchas vidas inocentes. – La peli lila recalco la última palabra, miro que sus santos la escuchaban atentos, mientras sus ojos se dirigieron a los santos que habían caído durante la pelea de las doce casas. – La guerra santa contra Hades, nos tomo de sorpresa, si Dokho no me hubiera advertido vía cosmos hubiera sido muy tarde.

-No, Athena, no tienes porque perdonarlos, ellos te traicionaron. – Las palabras escaparon de la boca del escorpión dorado llenas de veneno hacia sus compañeros, Shura y Camus se miraron entre ellos, había sido muy tonto de su parte creer que obtendrían el perdón a la primera y que sus compañeros entenderían, Saga mostro una sonrisa burlona que hizo enfurecer tanto a Milo como Aioria, Mascara y Afrodita miraron a todos sus compañeros buscando miradas hostiles dirigidas hacia ellos, pero solo Aioria volteo a verlos.

-Mataron a Shaka. – Aioria, miro a los tres santos, - Nos traicionaron, vendieron sus sucias almas…

-Basta. – Intervino Shion, pues creería que las consecuencias de aquellas palabras ya habían hecho suficiente daño a los responsables entre los que se encontraba el también, después hablaría con los respectivos santos de Leo y Escorpio.

-Aun no han llegado a comprender. – Saori sonrió tristemente, recorrió un poco la silla para poder incorporarse y camino con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba sentado Saga, se coloco detrás de él y coloco sus suaves manos a perladas sobre los hombros del guerrero, nadie lo noto pero el santo de Géminis dio un pequeño brinco al sentir las manos de su diosa puestas en él. – No hay nada que perdonar, si no hubiera sido por Shion, Saga, Shura, Mascara de la muerte, Afrodita y Camus, jamás hubiera sabido la existencia de mi armadura y no hubiera podido luchar contra Hades, muy probablemente hubiera perdido la guerra santa, pero eso no ocurrió, porque ellos sacrificaron todo por mi; Aioria, Milo espero que lleguen a comprenderlo, Saga no atentó contra mí, el jamás me ha traicionado, se ha mantenido fiel a mí, arriesgando todo a pesar de las consecuencias que ello implique.

-Athena… - Pero ella alzo una mano, para hacer guardar silencio al león dorado, que en ese preciso momento estaba fulminando con la mirada al gemelo mayor.

-Medítalo y ve dentro de tu corazón, guardián de Leo, se que está cubierto de odio y rencor, pero dentro de él se encuentra aun la capacidad de perdonar, los errores ajenos como los propios, debes aun enfrentar una batalla más, Aioria, tal vez la más difícil y es vencer a tu propio orgullo. – Athena soltó los hombros de Saga y camino hacia su lugar de nuevo, volvió a sentarse y miro a todos llena de una profunda tristeza y melancolía. – Muchos de ustedes les falta enfrentar esa batalla, mis santos y espero que al final puedan alzarse vencedores.

-Athena… - Shion la llamo, pues aun faltaba que les aclarara las consecuencias de haberlos traído a la vida, Saori rio dulcemente y observo con sus ojos azul celeste al ex santo de Aries.

-Shion, después hablaremos de ello. – Se anticipo, el ariano arrugo sus dos puntos en la frente, pero asintió al comprender. – Aun faltan que sus compañeros de plata y bronce caídos vuelvan a la vida.

-Athena, pero ello ¿Qué consecuencias le traerá? – Aldebaran se atrevió a expresar la duda que había rondado por la cabeza de los presentes y que Shion se había guardado, para discutirlo en privado con su diosa.

-Ustedes merecen esta nueva oportunidad. –

-Pero… - Cuestiono Milo, al ver que la frase de Athena tendría una continuación adversa.

-Aun no sé exactamente las consecuencias que ello traiga, se que las abra, los dioses les temen, pero estoy dispuesta a afrontarlas por ustedes. – Athena miro a cada uno, sin darles derecho a réplica, ella sabía que dentro de poco, Zeus la haría llamar al Olimpo mismo para que enfrentar a sus acciones, pero por primera vez, desde la era del mito, enfrentaría a sus iguales, por la vida de sus santos a pesar que ella tuviera que ofrecer su vida a cambio.

Con esto dio por terminada la conversación, ella se retiro a sus aposentos después de despedirse de sus santos y desearles que pasaran buenas noches y que su camino fuera iluminado por Nike, de ahora en adelante para poder poner la primera piedra para la construcción de su santuario.

…

Los caballeros dorados tardaron varios días, intentando comprender lo que había pasado aquella noche y que había sido un resumen de las peores desgracias que habían azotado a la orden más fuerte de la diosa y por ende también a las otras, incluso la primera de ellas estuvo a punto de matarla dos veces.

Después de aquella charla el patriarca había designado guardias para la construcción del santuario, pues hacía mucho tiempo que este no lucia en su esplendor debido a las guerras que se habían librado con los otros dioses, por lo que Shion y Dokho habían destinado horarios de trabajo a los santos dorados, logrando una perfecta sincronización para que Aioria y Milo no fueran a ocasionar problemas al tomar represalias contra sus compañeros al topárselos en el intercambio de guardias, de lo cual ambos habían prolongado algún enfrentamiento entre los santos, que sabían que a pesar de que la mismísima diosa les hubiera explicado, conocían a la perfección que sus niños no olvidarían el rencor tan pronto.

-Shion. – Dokho le llamo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pues el ex Aries tenía un buen rato callado y con el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia la sala patriarcal, pues sabía que dentro de ahí se encontraba Athena dispuesta a traer de regreso a los santos restantes. -¡Shion!

-¿Qué? – Menciono fingiendo molestia, pues Dokho lo estaba picando en el hombro con su dedo.

-¿Lo va a hacer? – Dokho sentía el cosmos de su diosa, que les había pedido a ambos que salieran del recinto por unos segundos, pues Athena estaba dispuesta a traer ese mismo día a los santos de bronce y plata que habían muerto, otorgándole perdón a todos aquellos que pudieron haber sido culpables de traición y rebeldía contra el santuario.

-Sí, ella nos ha perdonado a todos. – Shion, miro hacia la enorme puerta de roble que lo alejaba de lo que su diosa estaba haciendo, pero que no le era posible ocultar pues el cosmos de la peli lila ardía con fiereza, sintió la explosión de su cosmos y luego el débil cosmos de los caballeros de plata y bronce, que comenzaba a tomar fuerzas al tiempo que el de la diosa disminuía bruscamente. – Es hora de entrar.

Dokho empujo una puerta mientras él hacía lo propio con la otra, observo que algunos ya habían recuperado la conciencia, mientras otros aun se mantenían recostados en el frio suelo de mármol, la diosa se encontraba arrodillada sostenida aun por Nike, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, se aproximo rápidamente a ella y le extendió una mano que ella tomo gustosa, apoyándose en él para levantarse.

-Lo logre, Shion. –

-Sí, mi diosa. – El patriarca hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, mientras Dokho miraba a los santos desconcertados al igual que ellos habían despertado en su momento.

-¿Cómo es posible? – Menciono Agora de loto, incorporándose, vio a dos personas que no conocía, o más bien no reconoció al ver a Shion con su aspecto rejuvenecido y al antiguo maestro de Libra igual a este. – Saori Kido...

-Ella es… Saori Kido. – Aracne de tarántula, junto a su compañero, desconocía que no solo estaban viendo a la supuesta impostora sino que en aquella joven se encontraba el cosmos de su diosa. –Ella…

-Ella es Athena. – Tercio Dokho mirando la confusión de la mayoría de los santos que habían caído previo a la batalla de las doce casas al pelear con Shiryu y los otros santos de bronce, al mencionar estas palabras los santos se miraron confusos y más de alguno dudo, al no reconocer al patriarca y al santo dorado de Libra frente a ellos, pero el cosmos de la peli lila los hacía detenerse pues este estaba lleno de calidez y paz.

-Es cierto lo que dice. – Dio de Mosca, se levanto algo entorpecido y miro directamente a Shion haciéndole una inclinación, pues ambos habían revivido en la guerra santa contra Hades. – El es el gran patriarca Shion, quien fue predecesor a Arles . – Dirigió su mirada al peli verde que aun mantenía su mano con la de su diosa, para ayudarla a mantenerse de pie, luego apunto a Dokho con su mirada y reconoció su cosmos. – Y él es el antiguo maestro, Dokho de Libra.

-Ella es Athena…- Murmuro para sí mismo Aracne de tarántula. – Pero el patriarca…

-Era un usurpador, era Saga de géminis, quien fuera controlado por Ares. – Babel de Centauro miraba su mano, que aun sentía entumida pero que el efecto iba pasando, Shion rio para sí mismo, si los santos de plata lo entendían porque para los dorados era tan complicado comprenderlo, pero la respuesta llego en unos segundos, porque ellos no se sentían traicionados, habían asimilado y acatado todo como un error, pero para los 12 había sido una falta enorme no solo a la orden sino a la misma diosa y a ellos que eran sus hermanos.

-¿Shion? – La voz ronca de Arles, le hizo girarse rápidamente al escucharlo hablar, lo encontró parado a un lado de Argol de Perseo y Capella de Auriga.

-Arles. – Le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa, seguramente si Athena no estuviera hubiera corrido a abrazarlo, pero resistió aquel impulso y se limito a sonreírle.

Athena tomo la palabra para explicarles cuál era el motivo de su vuelta a la vida, un objetivo por mas difícil de alcanzar, aun cuando fueran de alma pura; la paz dentro de sus almas, era todo un reto que era de por más una hazaña que les costaría a los 88 caballeros, como si fuera una de las tareas milenarias de Hércules.

…

El clima de la ciudad griega, se mantenía templado a pesar de ser pleno invierno, vientos frescos llegaban y recorrían las ruinas del santuario, escruñiendose hasta el pasillo mas oculto, se observaban numerosas nubes que amenazaban con llover, mas sin embargo no había derramado una sola gota cristaliza sobre aquel suelo que había sido azotado por el sol y el calor durante meses, aun predominando el clima cálido sobre sus habitantes.

Los días habían pasado, hacia más de un mes desde que los santos dorados volvieran a la vida, por lo que a medida que el cosmos de los 12 se restablecía, los horarios puestos por el patriarca se volvían una rutina, los 12 habían tenido tiempo para pensar y meditar en las palabras de su diosa, mientras se habían visto cargados de tareas y misiones por parte de Shion, por lo que no habían tenido mucho oportunidad de hablar entre ellos.

Por su parte Mu estaba enfrascado en la reparación de las armaduras que habían resultado dañas en las batallas, Aldebaran pasaba casi todo el día visitando Rodorio, Saga y Kanon cumplían con sus horarios de trabajo para encerrarse recelosamente en Géminis, Mascara de la muerte disfrutaba de los días lejos de las doce casas, al terminar su guardia abría un portal directo al Yomotsu y desaparecía por un par de horas, Aioria se encontraba enfurecido debido al tiempo que no había podido pasar con Aioros, ya que el patriarca lo mantenía con él o con Dokho realizando tareas, Shaka meditaba bajo los árboles gemelos, Milo paseaba todas las tardes por el coliseo hasta dirigirse a un pequeño bosque cercano al santuario donde se perdía por horas, Shura se encuartelaba en capricornio a penas terminaba su guardia, Camus imitaba a su vecino pues la vergüenza había consumido la decima y onceava casa, mientras Afrodita se encargaba con empeño de su jardín, al no tener a Cáncer cerca se enfrascaba en cultivar lo que para él había sido su vida; sus rosas.

…

Milo de escorpio y Aioria de leo se encontraba en el coliseo contemplando atentamente a varios caballeros de plata pelear entre ellos, intentando desentumir los músculos y volverlos a mancillar con fuerza, no había mayor logro para un caballero de plata que su cosmos llegara a asimilarse al de un dorado, por lo que ahora que los contemplaban dos guardianes querían lucirse frente a ellos.

-Buenos días Shaina. – Saludo alegremente Milo dejándose caer a un lado de la amazona rubia que se encontraba acompañada de Marín y una chica de cabello negro azabache y unos hermosos ojos azules, quien vio a los dos santos dorados con sorpresa. –Marín y…

-Geist. – Respondió rápidamente Shaina, al ver que Milo miraba con insistencia a la pelinegra. – Es mi protegida.

-¿Protegida? – Aioria permaneció parando mirando a la pelirroja que estaba frente a él, escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón, al ver que tanto Shaina como Marín no llevaban mascaras, por lo que estuvo a punto de darle un paro, tanto a él como al escorpión dorado.

-Athena. – Respondió Marín ante la mirada asustada de ambos santos de oro, quienes se cubrieron los ojos con las manos. – Ha ordenado que ninguna amazona vuelva a llevar la máscara y el patriarca lo ha autorizado.

-Ya veo, Athena tiene ideas muy revolucionarias para esta nueva era. – Aioria dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la estatua de la diosa y volvió a observar el rostro de Marín que llevaba años imaginando y ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que el había llegado a pensar, tenía una fina piel blanquecina, unos grandes ojos azules que en nada tenía que envidiar al color zarco del mar y unos labios…

-Aioria ¿Estás bien? – Milo repuso con una sorna burla, haciendo que este se sintiera algo apenado, pues había perdido la noción del tiempo de cuánto tiempo había estado viendo directamente cada detalle del rostro de la amazona pelirroja.

-Sí. – Respondió sonrojado el león, quien giro su rostro rápidamente hacia la arena para ocultarlo, pero que no escapo al escorpión dorado al saber cuáles eran los sentimientos del minino por la amazona del águila y de los cual se burlaría cuando estuvieran solos. - ¿Protegida? – Volvió a preguntar intentando desviar la atención que ahora se dirigía hacia él.

-Si, Geist, ellos son Aioria de leo y Milo de escorpio. – Los nombro a ambos, quienes inflaron el pecho con orgulo, pero la amazona aun sonrían algo impresionada de ver a ambos dorados con ella. – Es mi hermana menor.

-¿Qué? – Corearon ambos santos al mismo tiempo.

-Tenían que ser ustedes dos. – Menciono con fastidio Shaina que ambos santos se mostraran así frente a su hermana menor.

-¿Por qué jamás te habíamos visto? – Milo miro como luchaban a lo lejos Sirius de Can mayor y Albiore de cefeo.

-Estaba exiliada, por mi conducta. – Respondió la pelinegra quitada de la pena y vio a Albiore caer al suelo, mientras Sirius se aproximaba a él.

-Entonces jamás habías visto un caballero dorado. – Milo inflo el pecho orgulloso, siempre que había presentaciones él se creía el dorado más perfecto de toda la orden, mientras Aioria movía negativamente la cabeza.

-De hecho, si conocía a uno. – La amazona rio ante la cara de decepción del escorpión dorado, mientras el resto la acompañaban en la burla hacia el dueño de la octava casa del zodiaco. – Shura de capricornio. – Las risas cesaron al instante.

-¿Shura? – Shaina voltio intrigada al oír a respuesta de su hermana menor, quien continuo riendo a pesar que todos habían guardado silencio abruptamente y la miraban con curiosidad, pero para la amazona la cara disgustada de leo no le paso desapercibida. -¿Y tu como conoces a Shura?

-Eso es secreto, con permiso. – Tercio la amazona, que se incorporo y se retiro hacia el resto de los santos del abismo.

-Hablando de Hades. – Milo le indico con una rápida mirada a dos personas que recién habían llegado a la arena del coliseo, Aioria bufo al ver al español acompañado de Camus, apretó los puños con fuerza en un intento desesperado por controlarse.

-Aioria. – Le llamo Marín, tomándolo por el brazo en un intento fallido por contenerle, el león dorado se zafó del agarre y brinco el pequeño muro que lo separaba de la arena de duelo, seguido por Milo.

-Error. – Menciono el francés a su compañero al ver a los dos santos aproximarse, pues sentía el cosmos agresivo de ambos, Camus detuvo su andar oportunamente, mientras el peli verde le imitaba, de todos modos Milo y Aioria cruzarían a zancadas toda la arena para provocarles.

-Caballeros. – Menciono Shura al tenerlos de frente, tanto el león como el escorpión se habían detenido unos cuantos pasos frente a ellos y los miraban cargados de odio, Marín y Shaina estaban tras ellos, para intervenir. El español miro oportunamente por el rabillo del ojo que las peleas en el coliseo se habían detenido y ahora los miraban, era obvio que el rumor de lo que había sucedido en la guerra santa se hubiera esparcido.

-¡No tienes derecho a llamarnos así, traidor! – Los vecinos se tensaron por igual, al oír aquella palabra e intercambiaron una rápida mirada entre ellos, pero no emitieron ningún sonido.

-Aioria. – Marín le llamo, pero este estaba fuera de sí y digamos que Milo no intervendría por ninguno de los dos.

-Deberías calmarte, caballero. – Camus hablo fríamente, no expresaba ninguna emoción de las que en ese momento estaban embargando su alma.

-Cállate. – Ladro Milo sacando su ponzoña y amenazando con esta al francés. – La última vez no te mate…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Dokho llego oportunamente abriéndose paso ante la horda de caballeros que habían llegado hasta ahí, los cuatro se miraron una última vez, advirtiéndose, cuando el chino llego poso una mano en el hombro de Shura y la otra en la de Aioria. -¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, antiguo maestro. – Shura se dio la media vuelta, mientras Aioria reprimía sus impulsos asesinos y retiraba la mano del chino y regresaba enfurecido a su antiguo lugar; por su parte Milo y Camus se miraron por unos segundos más, ambos estudiando al otro, pero por primera vez Milo no vio nada en los ojos azules del francés ni este pudo ver más allá de la rabia del escorpión. Camus retrocedió sin dejar de ver a su amigo y después camino hacia donde Shura lo esperaba.

-¿Qué paso? – Dokho alzo una ceja hacia el caballero del octavo templo, quien negó para girarse sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia donde Aioria amenazaba con la mirada donde se encontraban los dos dorados.

…

Shion estaba a un lado del trono donde se encontraba Athena sentada sosteniendo a Nike en su mano derecha, la peli lila miraba fijamente hacia la puerta, sabia a la perfección que esta no se abriría para el invitado que ella esperaba pero que definitivamente aparecería frente a ella en cualquier momento.

-Athena. – Le llamo una voz, frente a ella comenzó a materializarse un dios de cabellos rojizos y ojos mieles, Athena identifico al dios mensajero y otras tantas cualidades quien mantenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios. – Traigo un mensaje de nuestro padre, el dios Zeus.

Los ojos mieles de Hermes repararon en el peli verde y lo fulminaron con la mirada en cuanto termino de hacer una respetuosa reverencia a su hermana, Athena por su parte entendió a la perfección la mirada del dios, pero afilo su mirada indicándole al dios que continuara a lo que había venido. Hermes sacudió su cabello desesperado y observo a la diosa de la sabiduría, observándolo por lo que tardo unos segundos más para exasperarla, ella tendría toda la inteligencia que quisiera pero y ¿La paciencia?

-Hermes ¿A qué has venido? – Insistió la oji azul, al ver al dios mirando todo el recinto como si fuera una visita turística, apretó a Nike entre sus manos con fuerza en un intento de mantener su orgullo a raya.

-Así que estos son los humanos, por los que se está armando un alboroto en el Olimpo. – Hermes miro profundamente a Shion, quien le regreso una mirada indiferente, el dios reparo en la sabiduría que expresaba las facciones del santo, a quien creía seria el patriarca, pero a quien no le ponía más de un par de decenas de años. – Yo no le veo nada de especiales. – Hermes se aproximo a su hermana. -¿Qué te hace tan especial, santo? – Se burlo el dios, Shion no se inmuto y Saori dejo pasar el comentario.

-Es la última vez que te lo pregunto. – Advirtió la oji azul, mientras liberaba un poco de su cosmos que la rodio sutilmente, no para intimidar al dios, ni retarlo, solo para indicarle que su paciencia se estaba agotando y no se prestaría más a los juegos del otro dios. - ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Athena. – Menciono fastidiado. – Zeus es quien me envía a ti, hermana. – Siseo la última palabra, que incomodaba tremendamente a la peli lila recordándole que estaba fuera de lugar, al vivir entre humanos siendo una diosa y que su lugar era el Olimpo. – Ellas saben lo que has hecho.

-Lo sé – Replico ella sin inmutarse.

-Han pedido una audiencia para discutir lo que has hecho, los doce debemos estar ahí. – Hermes alucio a los doce olímpicos principales de la mitología griega y que abarcaba a las principales divinidades, Dionisio, Afrodita, Apolo, Artemisa, Hera, Zeus, Ares, Hades, Hefesto, Poseidón, Athena y por supuesto él. – Aunque claro, por ti, varios de nosotros estarán ausentes.

-Están ausentes por sus propias acciones. – Corrigió Saori duramente, Hermes dejo escapar una suave risa que sonó a burla en los oídos de la diosa, hizo una leve sonrisa y desapareció, esfumándose en el aire.

-Y las tuyas. – Fue lo último al decir, para desaparecer completamente de su presencia, al fin ya le había advertido.

…

Sentía el sudor pegado a su frente, se paso el dorso de la mano para limpiar aquellas perlas salinas, mientras subía los últimos escalones de tauro a géminis, sintió el aire refrescante cuando el techo de la tercera casa lo cubrió y recorrió el pasillo principal, alerto sus sentidos para localizar donde se encontraba Saga, pero no lo escucho por lo que supuso que estaría fuera, se dirigió directamente a la cocina, tomo un vaso de vidrio y lo lleno de agua, la cual se empino de un solo golpe.

-Aun no te acostumbras a subirlas de nuevo. – Comento Saga que se encontraba frente a él observándolo, había pasado lo que no quería, que su gemelo lo acorralara para hablar. – Kanon, hay mucho que decirnos, no podemos estar evitándonos.

-Lo sé, ya no me quedaban más pretextos. – Admitió el gemelo menor sentándose en la mesa, su par hizo lo mismo y por fin ambos hermanos quedaron frente a frente, ya se habían evitado durante mucho tiempo y a pesar de vivir ambos en la tercera casa sus vistas habían sido escasas.

-No tienes porque huir, ya has escuchado a Athena y el patriarca, géminis también es tuya, te la has ganado con tu trabajo y sangre, creo que tienes más derecho a vestirla tu que yo, no puedes seguir evitándolo, Kanon. –

Y era verdad, desde que habían renacido, Kanon se manejaba como la autentica sombra de géminis, permanecía en su habitación hasta que Saga entraba a bañarse, tiempo que aprovechaba para hacer el desayuno y volver a su cuarto, ya que a su gemelo le había tocado la guardia por la mañana por lo que aprovechaba ese momento para moverse libre por Géminis, cuando sentía a su hermano volver al santuario se apresuraba hacia la salida de Aries, cuando el gemelo mayor volvía encontraba la comida y el templo vacio, por su parte Kanon salía a entrenar o bien buscar un buen árbol donde dormir, cuando regresaba llegaba a altas horas de la noche o esperaba contemplando en alguna pilastra derrumbada el extenso manto estelar hasta que le tocaba cumplir con su guardia por la madrugada.

De esta forma había transcurrido el tiempo para ambos gemelos, Saga se sentía culpable por la conducta que había adoptado Kanon y que en parte ocasiono que ambos gemelos se separaran desde jóvenes, el gemelo mayor no estaba dispuesto a que ocurriese lo mismo, quería que su gemelo se integrase a la orden, como lo que era, un caballero dorado de Athena, Kanon de Géminis.

-Saga. – Kanon miro el rostro de su hermano imaginándose que él tal vez tendría la misma expresión que su gemelo y sonrió, tenía tanto tiempo sin hacer ese tipo de observaciones, que le pareció espeluznante. – No te evitaba hermano, te daba tiempo para que pensaras.

-¿Pensar? … - Lo interrumpió justo cuando iba a preguntarle en ¿Qué?

-Sí, se que te cuesta trabajo, eres más de acción que de pensar, lo sé… -Kanon bromeo, soltando una carcajada, a la cual después se unió su gemelo, otro recuerdo vino a ambos, pues era común que la risa de uno siempre contagiara al otro, a pesar de que se burlaran de uno de ellos, como en este caso de Saga.

-Déjame terminar. – Acoto fingiendo molestia y arrogándole una manzana a su hermano, quien la detuvo con su mano. - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Lamento el haberte orillado al mal, Saga, yo… -

-Perdóname el intentar asesinarte, entiendo que yo también fui parte de tu cambio de conducta, jamás debí hacerte a un lado, eres mi hermano… -

-El pasado ya quedo atrás, Saga, tu estas aquí y yo también, lamento todo lo que hice, no me interrumpas. – Kanon lo amenazo con un dedo en cuanto vio abrir la boca a su hermano. – Siento el hacer despertar a Ares dentro de ti, el traicionarte a ti y al santuario.

-Pero volviste y defendiste Géminis en mi lugar, a nuestra diosa aquí y en el inframundo, me cediste la armadura aun cuando peleabas con Radamanthys, Kanon estoy por demás orgulloso de ti. – El silencio reino un momento entre ambos, mientras esmeralda chocaba contra esmeralda, al final ambos gemelos sabían que siempre estarían el uno para el otro, pasase lo que pasase.

-Yo también de ti, Saga nadie a cargado tanto peso sobre sus hombros como tú lo has hecho, has aceptado el nombre de traidor, aunque todos saben que eres lo contrario, jamás has dado la espalda a nuestra diosa ni al santuario, por el contrario te has mantenido firme a pesar de tu orgullo, tu alma o tu reputación como santo dorado de Géminis. – Saga atisbo un dejo de melancolía en las palabras que su hermano decía, pues su gemelo creía que se le juzgaba injustamente, sin saber lo que había sacrificado y que aun los dorados, si hubieran estado en su lugar hubiera dudado de realizar aquellas acciones que parecían de infidelidad y que por el contrario estaban cargadas de honorabilidad y valentía.

Ambos callaron sabían que hablaban con la verdad, si habían cometidos errores, como todos los santos, unos más otros menos, pero los demás no se daban cuenta o al menos no querían darse, que ambos gemelos habían sido de gran ayuda para el santuario y que los "pecados" que hicieron fueron obligados en el caso de Saga o una redención de por más que heroica en Kanon.

…

Se escuchaba en el fondo de Aries el golpeteo de un martillo y el movimiento de instrumentos mecánicos, Mu de Aries se encontraba enfrascado reparando una armadura y con una fila numerosa de ellas, esperando su turno, las batallas le habían dejado una tarea que se había venido acumulando y que había llegado el momento de cumplir. El peli lila soplo un flequillo que le caía sobre la frente y comenzó a analizar algunos desperfectos que habían quedado en la armadura y la forma de solucionarlos.

-Buenos días, Mu. – Saludo una voz jovial a su espalda, pero el santo estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que no noto a la joven diosa detrás de él y continuo golpeando con sus instrumentos la armadura frente a él. – Es impresionante. – Mu se exalto al escuchar aquella voz y de inmediato se arrodillo, mientras la peli lila soltaba una risita.

-Lamento no haberla sentido, Athena. – Ella rio un poco más y le resto importancia. - ¿Qué necesita mi diosa?

-Vengo a solicitarte tu compañía para un viaje. – Respondió ella, camino hacia la armadura y deslizo suavemente su mano sobre ella, mientras esta reconocía a su criadora y brillaba con intensidad.

-¿Un viaje? – Mu se incorporo con permiso de la oji azul y miro intrigado el comportamiento de la armadura que hacía unos segundos reparaba y que ahora estaba completamente reconstruida con solo el contacto de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa.

-Si, Japón, haya se encuentra mi mansión y es el lugar donde están los chicos de bronce… - Saori Kido miro las facciones de Mu y sonrió tiernamente al pensar lo mucho que Shion y Mu se parecían. – Y Kiki, tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, pero podríamos aprovechar el viaje para sorprender al pequeño.

-Como usted ordene, para mi será un placer, Athena. – El corazón de Mu latió con gusto, al imaginarse la sorpresa que se llevaría su pequeño aprendiz al verlo de nuevo y al mismo tiempo la felicidad que él se llevaría al poder abrazarlo de nuevo.

…

Aioros miraba con interés el santuario y sus alrededores desde la sala patriarcal, lo cual ya se le había hecho costumbre; Shion se encontraba detrás de él leyendo unos pergaminos y por algún motivo el gran patriarca aun no le permitía irse a su templo, tenía un indicio del porque, pero no se atrevía a cuestionarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos desde que revivimos? – Shion alzo sus ojos violáceos por arriba del pergamino y vio al castaño girarse despacio, para observarlo de igual forma, Aioros torció un poco la boca como si eso le ayudara a sacar cuentas.

-Un mes, catorce días maestro. – Respondió el chico acercándose al escritorio de caoba que estaba atiborrado de viejos pergaminos, que despedían un olor a papel y moho, además de la gran cantidad de polvo que tenían y que habían dejado una fina capa de pequeñas partículas sobre el pesado escribanía.

-Bien, y ¿Cómo te… -

-Hola Shion. – Dokho abrió alegremente la puerta, por lo que se gano una mirada de reproche por parte de su amigo.

-Dokho, no seas igualado, soy el patriarca y tienes que tocar la puerta. – Le regaño, el chino farfullo unas palabras inaudibles, volvió a salir y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Aioros escucho divertido el golpeteo de los nudillos del antiguo maestro de libra, que a su parecer no solo había cambiado en físico si no también en carácter.. –Pasa. – Menciono exasperado Shion, mientras Aioros reía.

-¿Contento? – Respondió el santo de Libra, viendo amenazadoramente al prisionero del patriarca. –Que risueño te has vuelto Aioros.

-Lo siento, antiguo maestro. – Se disculpo apenado sagitario.

-¿Qué paso? – El peli verde entrevisto a su amigo, a pesar de que Dokho venía con una sonrisa en los labios, pudo distinguir que algún chisme debía de traerle su compañero, pues normalmente tenia la decencia de tocar la puerta.

-Casi tienes que poner en renta dos casas. – Menciono Dokho dejándose caer en la silla que estaba frente a Shion mientras Aioros tomaba lugar a un lado de él, Shion recargo sus codos sobre la fina madera y entrelazo la punta de sus dedos, al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de cansancio, no le sorprendió la trifulca, sabía que ocurrirían, lo que lo impresiono es que hubiera podido comportarse por bastante tiempo. – Los implicados fueron Leo, Escorpio vs. Capricornio y Acuario, si no llego a tiempo se matan en pleno coliseo.

-¿Qué? – Aioros miro a Shion y se levanto de inmediato, pero el patriarca le hizo una seña rápida para que aguardara. –Maestro tengo que ir a hablar con Aioria.

-Tranquilo, Aioros ya tendrás tiempo para regañarlo. – Sonrió Dokho, compartiendo una sonrisa con su amigo.

-Aioros, es por eso que te he retenido estos días aquí conmigo, Aioria no es más un niño, el ha tomado decisiones y a crecido en su mayoría domado por el orgullo, considera que tus palabras sean más un consejo y no una ley, no le obligues a perdonar a los otros dorados, Aioria lo tiene que hacer por sí solo, es la única forma que lo haga de corazón. – Shion se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y miro al santo frente a él, mientras Dokho asistía a cada una de sus palabras. – Aioria le guarda mucho resentimiento a santos que para ti fueron o son importantes principalmente Saga y Shura, por lo que si quieres ayudarlo habla con él, pero también con ellos, muéstrale a tu hermano el camino de la humildad y del perdón.

…

Afrodita estaba agachado en cuclillas recortando algunas malezas que habían crecido en su hermoso jardín y que con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto inmunes al veneno de las propias rosas, el santo de la doceava casa se rio ante esta analogía y lo gracioso que era al compararlo con él.

Sin bien era un caballero dorado, el más hermoso como le solían decir, aquí era donde se comparaba con la belleza de las rosas que no solo se veían majestuosas, sino que eran orgullosas y fuertes a cualquier tempestad, pero que a pesar de toda su fuerza y la nobleza que habían podido representar, permitía que la maleza creciera a su alrededor restándole toda la distinción que pudo haber llegado a obtener, al igual que a él le ocurrió.

Se había dejado vencer por un ideal incorrecto que lo había llevado a aceptar a un usurpador durante trece años, y que compartía con su mejor amigo, Mascara de la muerte y que residía en la fuerza, que equivocados estaban, pues perdieron el punto central de la fuerza de su propia diosa que era el amor y la paz, se volvieron sanguinarios, asesinaron a placer, no importaba que él y Mascara tuvieran métodos diferentes y el suyo fuera más decente, no dejaba de ser muertes innecesarias y que ahora pesaban sobre su conciencia.

No solo traiciono a sus compañeros por beneficio propio si no que también permitió el asesinato de uno de ellos, humillo y hostigo por años a su hermano, además de que ignoro las señales que le indicaron que Saga estaba mal, señales que le pudieron decir que Ares era el que mandaba en aquel cuerpo, pero siguió firme a su ideal, aquel que impusiera la fuerza era el candidato adecuado para mandar.

Toda aquella maleza que el mismo dejo crecer en su interior y que lo llevo a cometer actos impuros contra los suyos, estaba sumamente apenado de ello y los días que Mascara se había ausentado para dejarlo pensar, los había utilizado al máximo; la guerra santa fue su redención, en ella participo por primera vez como un caballero al servicio de la diosa a la que había jurado lealtad; ya había dado el primer paso hacia mucho tiempo, por lo que nada lo haría retroceder ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad y podía enmendarse.

-Afrodita. – Le llamo Mascara desde Piscis, elevo su cosmos para que su compañero le detectara en el jardín, mientras regresaba a sus pensamientos.

Ya lo había decidido y planeado, tenía que acercarse a sus compañeros y su diosa, le resultaba algo difícil, pero sabía que no era imposible, en su infancia lo había hecho, aquella época que creía que tanto él como todos sus compañeros extrañaban; cuando eran una familia.

-Aquí estas. – Mascara se recargo en la última pilastra que daba hacia el jardín de piscis, desde donde contemplo al de cabellos celestes empeñado en su trabajo.

-¿Por qué no te habías dejado ver? –

-Tanto me extrañaste. – Se burlo, piscis rodo los ojos, ante el sarcasmo de su amigo, quien rio al ver exasperarse a su amigo. – Estaba ocupado.

-No sabía que dormir era una labor. – Contraataco, el guardián del cuarto templo, se cruzo de brazos, pero no borro su sonrisa.

-Estuve en Yomotsu. –

-Aun ahí, no es considerado una labor. – Afrodita le miro por encima de los rosales, con una sonrisa triunfal, pero extrañamente vio a su amigo aun sonriendo orgullosamente. -¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Digamos que estuve limpiando mi casa y regresando la basura a su lugar. – Afrodita guardo silencio al darse cuenta lo que su amigo acababa de decir, había limpiado cáncer de aquellos rostros que colgaban en sus muros y que antiguamente orgullecían tanto a su guardián.

-¿Athena o el patriarca te lo pidieron? – Afrodita dejo las tijeras en el suelo, se sacudió las manos y camino hacia su amigo, quien negó a su pregunta. – Pero Mascara eran tu orgullo.

-Te equivocas amigo, eran mi deshonra. – Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír al duro caballero de cáncer decir aquellas palabras y le sonrió confiado.

…

**Continuara…**

**Como me quedo, lo reconozco me costó algo de escribirlo pero aquí esta, espero que les guste y lo hayan disfrutado…**

**Agradezco de corazón sus comentarios, por el tiempo que se toman en dejarlos por aquí, muchas gracias a Kaito Hatake Uchiha, Carlos.**

**Artemiss90: Siempre lo he pensado, si Saga y Aioros hubieran estado al frente del ejercito de Athena, Hades ni siquiera hubiera podido pasar de Aries.**

**Rose-Roxxette: Quien crees que se rencontraran en el siguiente capítulo, si así es, Kiki y Mu, no se pero la relación de los arianos siempre me ha gustado, desde el maestro Hakurei, quien fuese maestro de Shion hasta Kiki, se me hacen que son un amor.**

**Lady Rose Bernstein: jajaja adivinaste, Milo y Aioria son perfectos para ocasionar peleas, debido al orgullo impetuoso que le metieron a estos personajes tan monos. Si creo que si Aioros hubiera revivido en algún punto de la serie original, se hubiera llevado una decepción tremenda.**

**Adiós, que pasen feliz año nuevo.**

**Atte: ddmanzanita.**


	5. Encuentros inesperados

**Actualice antes por petición, así que aquí esta como regalo sorpresa tipo 2x1 porque actualice este y mi otro fic: Las personas cambian. Así que aquí está el capitulo espero que lo disfruten. Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, aportaciones de ideas, reclamos etc. **

**Capitulo 5 Encuentros inesperados.**

La tenue luz de las velas iluminaba el recinto patriarcal, dándole claridad a aquella construcción milenaria y tan característica de la cultura griega, las altas columnas a los lados se encontraban sumidas en la oscuridad mientras el pasillo principal con una larga alfombra rojiza se encontraba alumbrado por numerosos candelabros que contenían velas encendidas que le da un aspecto sombrío pero a la vez místico al salón principal del patriarca.

Shion se encontraba sentado en el trono, tenia ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mantenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo cualquier otra persona que lo viera pensaría que estaría dormido, pero no era así, el sumo sacerdote recordaba a su maestro Hakurei de Altaír, a quien había encontrado en la misma posición analizando lo que su hermano, Sage de Cáncer había sentido ante la soledad y desesperación que dejaban las guerras santas y a la que Hakurei había experimentado tan solo por unos días; Shion había llegado a comprender a la perfección a lo que su maestro se había querido referir en ese momento, pues él lo había vivido en carne propia por más de 200 años.

Cuando observo a Milo y Aioria entrar por la puerta principal, sonrió imaginándose a la forma en que lo había hecho cuando era joven, levanto el rostro para ver a los recién llegados a los cuales había mandado llamar ante su presencia, para aclarar algunas cosas; una de ellas era su comportamiento ante la asamblea que habían tenido frente a su diosa y la segunda el encontronazo que se habían dado con los guardianes de capricornio y acuario.

Ambos santos llegaron hicieron una pequeña reverencia e hincaron una rodilla en el suelo, portando ambas armaduras doradas respectivas a cada guardián, el peli verde rio divertido al pensar los enojos que pudo haber sufrido Ares ante la rebeldía de Aioria de leo por seguir el protocolo frente a su supuesto sucesor, mientras con él, el pequeño león dorado lo hacía sin incomodarse e inoportunar.

-Gran patriarca. – Milo le llamo y ambos santos levantaron el rostro para verlo fijamente, Shion llevaba las investiduras del patriarca pero la mascara había sido removida y ambos santos, llegaron a pensar que hasta destruida, para que sucesos como la posesión de Saga no volvieran a ocurrir, el casco descansaba en las piernas del sumo pontífice, que supusieron Shion usaría frente a los otros caballeros, pero no frente a la orden dorada a la cual había criado como un padre.

-Tienes algo que decir sobre su comportamiento frente a la diosa. – Shion les hizo una seña para que ambos se pusieran de pie, por lo que ambos obedecieron casi al instante mirándose entre ellos.

-¿Podemos hablar con sinceridad? – Milo tomo la palabra, pero vio que el león dorado asentía a las palabras de su compañero.

-Tienen toda libertad de palabra, caballeros. – Shion se arrepintió al decir esto, pues temía que algún improperio o idea delirante por parte del escorpión saliera a relucir ante su afilada lengua.

-Gran patriarca, ellos traicionaron el protocolo, a nosotros y a nuestra diosa. – Inicio Milo mientras los sentimientos de aquella noche regresaban a su mente, como si fueran de ayer, la desesperación, angustia, ira, odio, tristeza, melancolía, ansiedad, todo por lo que había tenido que pasar mientras esperaba a que llegara el momento de actuar. – No entiendo porque Athena los volvió a la vida.

-Mataron a Shaka y Athena, se que la misericordia de nuestra diosa es infinita y lo ha dejado ver en este acto de bondad, pues ella ha perdonado los errores de ellos y los ha regresado a la vida con nosotros, pero yo… nosotros – Aioria miro al peli azul a su lado quien asintió invitándolo a continuar. – No podemos, patriarca, no ha sido su primer error y de muchos de ellos no es la primera traición que han cometido.

-No importa el motivo, ni cuantas veces nos hayan traicionado, gran patriarca; ellos vendieron su alma a Hades… -

-Yo también. – Shion prorrumpió aquellas palabras fríamente, haciendo que Milo y Aioria se miraran sorprendidos al haber pasado aquel detalle por alto.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, Shion sabía que ambos guardianes estaban buscando fundamentos y justificaciones para contraatacar. Sin haberlo sabido cada palabra que había abandonado sus bocas había dado directamente en el corazón de Shion causándole un gran pesar; no solo le habían dicho que su odio no disminuiría contra sus hermanos de orden, sino que entre líneas les habían llamado traidores y a él, entre ellos.

-Es… es diferente. – Tercio Milo rápidamente. – Usted no ataco a Athena, patriarca, ni realizo la exclamación de Athena contra un compañero.

-Solo porque Dokho me detuvo en Aries, si no yo hubiera subido con aquel trió, tal vez las cosas se hubieran llevado diferente, si hubiese sido así, pero el destino no solo puso a prueba su fuerza física si no también la de sus corazones y a lo que veo Milo, Aioria les ha vencido. – Shion pronuncio estas palabras como una sentencia, ambos santos guardaron silencio, Milo se clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos, al empuñarlas con fuerza, por su parte Aioria arrugaba el ceño.

-Patriarca, a ellos yo no puedo perdonarlos. – Siseo el león dorado, intentando ocultar el odio que destilaban aquellas palabras, pero si algo le habían enseñado los años a Shion era el leer entre líneas de las palabras, analizar las expresiones y gesticulaciones y por supuesto a descubrir los sentimientos escondidos.

-Ni yo. –

-¿Qué paso en el coliseo? – Shion sabía de antemano la respuesta, pero de cualquier forma tendría que habérselo preguntado a los guardianes, ya que tenía que haber represalias o al menos una llamada de atención.

-Nada. – Tercio el escorpión dorado, mientras pensaba "porque no me dejaron".

-Queríamos aclarar unos sentimientos encontrados. – Esta vez fue Aioria, que se irguió orgulloso inflando el pecho.

-Ya veo. – Menciono Shion, sabía que no les arrancaría más palabras a los dos guardianes que esas a menos que les provocara un poco. – Shura me dijo…

-¡Aun no le he hecho nada! – Grito fuera de sí Aioria, mientras Milo se golpeaba el rostro al ver que Aioria había caído en la trampa del patriarca, Aioria miro confuso la reacción de Milo y luego observo al ex santo de Aries quien sonreía triunfal.

-Aioria, Shura no me ha dicho nada, fue solo una provocación de mi parte. – Shion miro que el santo del octavo templo estaba reprimiendo sus ganas de ahorcar al león dorado. – Esta vez solo será una advertencia, no quiero peleas ¿Entendido? Si tienes que hablar algo, aunque sean "sentimientos encontrados" o "nada", quiero que usen el dialogo.

-Sí, gran patriarca. – Mencionaron ambos, haciendo una rápida reverencia y dirigiéndose a la salida, una vez afuera Milo golpeo en la nuca a Aioria- Imbécil.

-Yo que sabía… -

…

Se recargo debajo de un árbol a las fueras del santuario, para sentarse en su posición de loto, mientras veía a sus discípulos entrenar en el arduo sol griego, Shiva de pavo real y Agora de loto, le estaban acompañando a hacer su guardia, por petición de ellos mismos por lo cual no pudo negarse. Nunca había sido un maestro que les implicara mucha fuerza física a sus estudiantes, para él era más importante cultivar el alma, si esta florecía a la perfección, podría brindarle paz y sabiduría a los que se encontraban a su alrededor, al menos eso se había dicho por años.

-Shiva, ten más cuidado. – Menciono Agora sobándose la cabeza al haber recibido un golpe directo de su compañero, Shaka observo a ambos y volvió a su meditación, buscando de nueva cuenta la concentración de hacia unos minutos.

-La verdad. – Pensó para sus adentros, Athena había mencionado a sus compañeros y a él, la verdad a medias, una verdad que aun no había sido revelada completamente. –La verdad es inmensamente profunda y gloriosa, pero aun es difícil entenderla y alcanzarla.

Eso era lo que le pasaba a toda la orden de Athena, era casi tan perfecto como un juego de ajedrez , jugado cada vez que iniciaba la guerra santa, cada caballero sabia su lugar y el papel que le tocaba desempeñar en aquel tablero a escala, mas sin embargo, aunque pasaran cientos de años y mil millones de errores, todos se limitarían a verlo desde su lugar, sin atreverse a ir a ver más allá de la verdad que ellos mismos se hubieran dado, una verdad a medias.

Era por ello que todos no alcanzaban a ver, su desempeño en la guerra contra Hades, el lo había visto tan claro, no ocupo que Saga, Camus y Shura le dijeran a que había venido, él sabía que su papel no estaba en el santuario tenía que ir más allá de la muerte, consiguiendo despertar su octavo sentido, lo que ocasionando una fragmentación colosal en la orden dorada y que ahora la estaba observando.

Pero era la única forma… En sus conversaciones con Buda desde que tenía conciencia jamás a ningún ser humano se le había concedido vida eterna ni siquiera a los que habían logrado la iluminación, por ello la forma más cercana de moverse por el inframundo y ayudar a Athena era el…

-Arayashiki. – Susurro en su mente cada palabra, separándola en silabas y mencionándolas despacio, acercarse al límite de la muerte era la forma de despertar al octavo sentido, aflorando por primera vez, mientras se marchitaban los primeros siete sentidos al bordear el límite de la muerte.

Se acerco a la muerte, utilizando a sus compañeros como herramientas para despertar su octavo sentido y poder encontrarse con vida en el mundo de los muertos sin estar sujetos a las leyes del rey del inframundo, para poder ayudar a Athena, sin embargo, jamás pensó en las consecuencias que aquello traería, no pensó en Milo y Aioria, ni en el odio dormido que despertaría dentro de ellos para sus compañeros y aquello era debido a que jamás se había detenido a pensar en los sentimientos cotidianos de la vida.

"Amistad, amor, compañerismo, lealtad."

-Fui tan dañino, como la exclamación de Athena misma, es mi responsabilidad… - Pero no pudo continuar meditando al sentir el cosmos de capricornio acercándose a la zona, para el relevo de guardias, el santo del decimo templo elevo su cosmos para dejarle en claro que era su turno.

-Shiva y Agora, vayan al coliseo los alcanzare después. – Se levanto apoyándose en su rodillas y al mismo tiempo elevo su cosmos indicándole a capricornio que iba hacia él, sintió la incertidumbre y sorpresa del guardián de la decima casa, pero aun así continuo acercándose. Abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir que estaba cerca y observo al español parado arriba de un pequeño monte, dio un pequeño brinco para llegar hasta él.

-Shaka… - Le llamo sorprendido, el hindú reparo en la palidez extrema del santo de la decima casa, por lo que se preocupo un poco por él, mientras Shura observo atentamente que Shaka llevaba los ojos abiertos, ya había visto sus ojos, aquella vez que pelearon en Virgo, pero en ese entonces no había tenido el tiempo para verlos adecuadamente, en ese entonces se trataba de vida o muerte.

-Shura ¿Podemos hablar? – Vio al español asentir débilmente, pues su voz le había traicionado, debido a que se encontraba desconcertado por aquel abordaje sorpresivo que le había dado Virgo. – Es sobre lo ocurrido en la casa de Virgo, Shura quiero que entiendas que ustedes no asesinaron a nadie, eso fue suicidio, por lo que no debes sentirte mal por lo ocurrido.

-Shaka… - Fue de nuevo lo último que Shura pudo de nueva cuenta mencionar, jamás pensó que aquello ocurriría así, tan de pronto, si tenía planeado disculparse con su compañero de armas pero jamás lo espero tan de repente, si ni siquiera le dijeron agua va.

-Tu acción en la guerra santa contra Hades junto a los otros fue por demás valiente y noble, caballero, no tengo nada que recriminarte a ti y a los demás por lo ocurrido en la casa de Virgo, por el contrario son ustedes caballeros los que deben comprender la relevancia de sus acciones, que fueron necesarias para nuestra victoria y la fuerza de sus corazones para realizar aquella acción que pudo haber terminado fatal y que los hubiera llevado a la deshonra si no salía de acuerdo a lo planeado. –Por primera vez Shura sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pues era la primera vez que había reparado en aquella situación que Shaka le planteaba, si algo hubiera salido mal, mas mal de lo que salió, las consecuencias hubieran sido catastróficas, sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado de fallar y agradeció a Athena, aquella intervención que había tenido por ellos.

-No resulto de acuerdo a lo planeado. – Menciono el español, escuchando su voz sonar un poco más dura de lo normal.

-Aun así obtuvimos la victoria, por su sacrificio. – Shaka observo al peli verde relajarse un poco, pues comenzaba a entender que habían aportado algo de beneficio, a pesar de todo el daño que había causado a sus compañeros.

-De todas formas, Shaka, lo lamento el haberte atacado de aquella forma tan cobarde y humillante. – Tercio el español.

-Era la única forma. – Shaka puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la cabra dorada, que se tenso al contacto pero que se relajo casi al instante, por lo que ambos sonrieron. – Lamento haberlos utilizado de aquella forma, fue cruel y cobarde de mi parte, siento todos los problemas que ello les ha ocasionado.

-Entonces no hay nada que perdonar. – Sonrió por primera vez francamente el español desde que había vuelto a la vida. – Me alegro de haber tenido esta plática contigo, Shaka, en realidad lo necesitaba.

-Yo también. –

…

Aioros camino directo a leo una vez que el patriarca le permitió salir y le libero de su secuestro, tenía tantas cosas que hablar con él, pero más que nada, decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él, Aioria se había vuelto un hombre y un poderoso santo dorado, aunque a sus ojos siempre veía a su hermano menor, uno a quien debía de proteger y guiar.

Piscis, Acuario y Capricornio estaban solas y sumida en la oscuridad debido a la ausencia de sus guardianes regentes, en escorpio encontró a Milo farfullando improperios contra alguien imaginario y no estuvo dispuesto a interrumpirlo para que los descargara sobre él, Dokho estaba con el patriarca por lo que su paso por ahí fue al igual en silencio, en Virgo observo a su caballero quien recién llegaba a su propio templo y quien venía acompañado de sus alumnos.

-Agora y Shiva. – El rubio llamo a sus aprendices quienes miraron al caballero de sagitario que venía con ropas civiles. – El es Aioros de Sagitario.

-Mucho gusto. –Les sonrió a ambos y miro a Shaka. - ¿Qué tal estuvo la guardia?

-Tranquila hoy en día no hay nada que amenace al santuario, al menos por ahora. – Shaka recordó el haber sentido el cosmos de Hermes en el salón patriarcal, por lo que no le extrañaría alguna represalia contra su diosa por haberlos revivido. – Shura ha quedado encargado.

-Que bien, tal vez después vaya hablar con él. – Menciono jovialmente Aioros mientras caminaba a la salida pero la mano del hindú le detuvo, la penetrante mirada del caballero de Virgo le hizo sentir como si viera la eternidad en ellos, pero le mostro cierta preocupación en su mirar.

-Aioros, Saga y Shura, tienen de verdad algunos sentimientos encontrados por tu vuelta a la vida, creo que al hablar con ellos deberías tener algo de tacto. – Shaka se dio media vuelta antes de que preguntara el porqué, perdiéndose en la parte privada de Virgo seguido de sus dos alumnos.

-Shaka… - Sin decir más pego carrera hacia Leo en busca de su hermano menor, estaba cansado que todos le dijeran las cosas a medias, que hacían que se preocupara de sobremanera, Saga y Shura se había mostrado tranquilos las veces que había podido verlos, más nunca les había hablado ahora que habían regresado. – Aioria.

Camino por el pasillo central de la casa, dispuesto a internarse en leo, aquella casa era casi como la suya, la conocía a la perfección, tanto como llego a conocer la casa de capricornio y géminis hacia 13 años, corrió hacia la cocina donde pensó encontrarse a su hermano, más sin embargo no lo hayo, maldijo por lo bajo y salió a la parte anterior de la quinta casa donde encontró a su hermano recargado en uno de los pilares caídos, mirando el cielo.

-Aioria… - El león dorado brinco del susto que su hermano le dio, pues estaba dormido, por inercia se había arrogado a un lado de la pilastra, una vez en el suelo abrió sus ojos con pesadez, sintiéndose molesto de aquel que lo había despertado, apretó su espalda para desentumirse y vio que una mano se estiraba hasta él para ayudarlo a levantar.

-¿Estás bien? – Vio a su hermano preocupado y cuando asistió, Aioros soltó plenamente la carcajada, arrugo el entrecejo fingiendo molestia, pues a su memoria le vino que su hermano mayor siempre hacia eso primero preguntaba cómo se encontraba y una vez que decía que estaba bien este rompía a reír alegremente.

-Aioros, veo que el patriarca te ha dejado libre. – Aioria se levanto y Aiorios se sorprendió que su hermano fuera tan solo unos centímetros más abajo que él, estiro su mano revolviéndole los cabellos castaños y cuando Aioria le soltó un manotazo detuvo su mano y le abrazo.

Aioros estrujo a su hermano en aquel abrazo, queriendo remplazar y llenar aquel vacio que había dejado ante su ausencia, aquel acto heroico que no había pensado e hizo abandonando a su hermano, un logro a cambio de un enorme sacrificio, sentía mucho el vacio que había dejado en su hermano durante aquel tiempo, un vacio que ninguno de sus amigos pudo llenar, a lo que había escuchado, todos habían abandonado a Aioria a penas él había muerto, lo apretó un poco más contra sí.

-Hermano… - La voz de Aioria se rompió y sintió que sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, jamás creyó que llegaría ese momento, en que pudiera abrazar a su hermano de nuevo, aquel que lo había dejado hacia tantas años y que había llegado a odiar, en ese momento volvió a sentirse pequeño estando a su lado, se había convertido en el hombre que Aioros hubiera esperado, pero él no estuvo para verlo, peleo una guerra santa y no estuvo para apoyarlo, a pesar de la ausencia de Aioros en su vida, sabía que aquellos pocos 7 u 10 años que lo tuvo, fueron suficientes para hacerlo un hombre de bien. – Te extrañe tanto.

-Ya estoy aquí y no pienso dejarte solo de nuevo. – Aioros se le rompió el alma al escuchar a su hermano llorar de aquella forma, no sabía por todo lo que había pasado pero aquellas lagrimas le indicaban que había necesitado de él más de una ocasión. – Aioria… - Le llamo dulcemente, separándolo de él, limpio con un debo las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos verdes y lo condujo hacia la parte privada de leo, la cual le ayudo a su hermano a recobrar un poco la compostura.

-Hermano, quiero comprender todo lo que han pasado, para ello necesito que me lo expliques… - Aioros miro unos segundos más, vio que Aioria tomaba aire, pues recordaría un pasado que él había intentado borrar a toda costa, un pasado lleno de humillación. – Antes que nada, quiero decir que lo lamento mucho, debí haber estado a tu lado, apoyándote pero en aquel momento no pensé en las consecuencias, solo quería salvarla a ella.

-Hiciste tu trabajo, Aioros. – Su hermano contesto aun con la voz ronca. – Cuando tú moriste, todo se complico más, al menos para mí. No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que golpee a alguien por que te llamo traidor, luche hasta el cansancio para cambiar tu reputación, me repetía mil veces que lo que había pasado era una mentira, que el patriarca mentía acerca de lo ocurrido, pero fue una batalla que libre yo solo, nadie me apoyo y al final la perdí. – Aioria callo de pronto al sentir vergüenza de lo que estaba a punto de decir. –Te odie, maldecía el ser tu hermano, porque al ser tu un traidor yo también lo era y me hacían verlo todos los días todos; los guardias, los aprendices, los caballeros y amazonas, Afrodita, Mascara, Shura y el patriarca.

-Pero Shura… el me prometió que cuidaría de ti. – Aioros recordó aquello, pero por la cara de Aioria aquello no paso.

-Me aleje de él, le jure que lo matare. – Aioria apretó sus dos manos y unos pequeños rayos salieron expedidos de su puño rodeándolo. – El me alejo de ti Aioros y jamás se lo perdonare.

-No digas eso. – Le reprendió suavemente. – Yo ya le he perdonado, el cumplió con su trabajo si yo hubiera hablado con él, antes de aquello, Shura jamás se hubiera manchado sus manos con mi sangre.

-¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡El te mato, te traiciono! ¡Les perdonan como si no hubieran hecho nada! – Aioria se levanto de la mesa, pero la mirada calmada de su hermano le ayudo a serenarse un poco.

-¿Shura jamás te dijo que lo lamentaba? – La pregunta desconcertó a Aioria quien cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante la impotencia de no poder asesinar en ese mismo momento al guardián de capricornio y géminis. Dos veces, ese fue el número de veces que interrumpió a Shura a media disculpa o al menos eso era lo que recordaba; una había sido aquella noche cuando asesino a Aioros y la otra fue cuando llevaban sus cuerpos maltrechos frente Athena en la guerra santa. – Yo sé que si lo hizo, aunque lo calles, Aioria, tienes que vencer a tu orgullo, como Athena dijo.

-Pero…

-Aioria. – Rio alegremente Aioros al ver la cara de reproche de su hermano, que no había cambiado en mucho. – Hermano, estoy orgulloso del hombre que eres, se que harás lo correcto siempre lo haces y no quiero que lamentes el haberme negado como hermano, porque yo antepuse a Athena antes que a ti, te falle yo también…

-No entiendes. – Menciono algo frustrado Aioria. – Me teñí hasta el pelo para que no me relacionaran contigo… - Fue un error decir aquello, pues Aioros estallo en plena carcajada, que lo obligo a tirarse de la silla, por lo que arrugo el ceño frustrado.

-¿De qué color? – Pregunto Aioros entre risas.

-Rojo – Repuso Aioria algo molesto, escucho la carcajada burlona de su hermano unos minutos más hasta que se calmo.

-Lo siento. – Repuso, acomodando la silla y volviéndose a sentar sobre ella. – Lamento por lo que pasaste Aioria yo debí estar ahí para ti, cuando obtuviste a leo, al pelear la batalla contra Hades, debí estar ahí apoyándote.

-Tú no tienes porque lamentarlo… - Volvió de nueva cuenta Aioria a enfurecerse al acordarse de los verdugos de su hermano, que descansaban cómodamente en las 12 casas.

-Hermano, también tengo responsabilidad en lo ocurrido, se que lo entenderás y podrás perdonarlos a todos, ahora lo importante es ver hacia adelante, estamos juntos en esto, como en los viejos tiempos. – Aioros brinco de su silla y se acerco de nuevo a su hermano para abrazarlo. – Hasta el final.

…

Saori Kido había viajado junto a Mu y Afrodita a Japón, para ser la guardia personal de su diosa y además que Mu pudiera ver al pequeño Kiki, quien se encontraba en la mansión que había pertenecido a los Kido por generaciones y donde se encontraban los santos de bronce, descansando. Ambos guardianes dorados iban en silencio en una de las limosinas que pertenecía a la joven Athena que los llevaba del aeropuerto a la mansión, cada uno iba de cada lado de su diosa, Mu viendo hacia el frente mientras Afrodita observaba por la ventana lo que pasasen, la proposición de su diosa para hacer aquel viaje cuando llego al doceavo templo los había sorprendido a él y Mascara de la muerte que rio para burlarse de él.

El coche se detuvo de improvisto frente a una gran empresa, ambos guardianes llevaron por inercia sus manos a la puerta y las abrieron para bajar, Afrodita ofreció amablemente su mano a su diosa, mientras Mu estudiaba con una sola vista todo lo que los rodeaba no presentara un riesgo para ella, cuando se posicionaron a sus lados para seguirla ella los detuvo dulcemente.

-Entren al vehículo y espérenme ahí, por favor, solo tardare unos minutos. – Les pidió amablemente a ambos, con un gesto gentil en la comisura de sus labios.

-Pero Athena… - Inicio el doceavo guardián pero fue callado por un dedo de la joven deidad, lo que hizo que Afrodita se sonrojara.

-¿Está segura? – Esta vez fue Mu quien la cuestiono, cuando la peli lila asistió ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de resignación y entraron a la limosina, pero los minutos se hicieron medias horas.

-¿A dónde habrá ido? – Se cuestiono preocupado Afrodita, soltando una pregunta al aire, no esperaba que Mu la contestara, de todas formas ya era de por mas incomodo el estar frente al primer guardián, con el que claramente no había tenido una buena relación, pero se sorprendió cuando el peli lila le respondió.

-No lo sé, pero me imagino que se encontrara bien. – Menciono Mu, adoptando una nueva posición para sentarse, ya que comenzaba a entumirse. – De otra forma lo hubiéramos sentido.

-¿Estas emocionado por volver a ver Kiki? – Mu arrugo el entrecejo al oír aquella pregunta. – Perdona he sido indiscreto. – Afrodita dirigió su mirada al guardián del primer templo, quien sonrió a medias.

-No pasa nada, compañero. – Aquellas simples palabras le mostraron que el carnero dorado no le guardaba recelo en lo absoluto por lo ocurrido en la guerra santa. – Algo, simplemente no se qué reacción tendrá, después de todo cuanto tiempo ha pasado, dos años, quizá tres. Estoy algo nervioso pero al final feliz.

-El estará igual, eres su maestro Mu y se ve que el niño te quiere como si fueras un padre para él, cuando los veía a ustedes dos en el santuario me hacías recordar a otras personas. – Afrodita se sintió cómodo hablando con otra persona que no fuera Mascara, estaba cansado de excluirse de sus compañeros quería un futuro donde él y su amigo se integraran a la orden.

-¿A quiénes? – Pregunto Mu.

-A ti y a Shion. – La respuesta hizo que Mu se perdiera por unos segundos en sus recuerdos de niño, también él quería al patriarca como un padre y se pregunto si Kiki sentiría lo mismo que él sentía por Shion.

Afrodita respeto el silencio que opto el ariano al escuchar aquellas palabras, después de todo, sabia de sobra que el cariño que Mu había desarrollado por el patriarca era colosal, aun recordaba como el pequeño Mu se había destrozado al haberse enterado de la muerte de Shion en su infancia, no solo había marcado ese día un destino trágico para todos, un destino del que el formo parte, si no que también impacto de forma seria al carnero dorado de esa época, que se vio obligado a crecer de la noche a la mañana y que a edad temprana el santo dorado de Aries había madurado de sobre manera.

-Afrodita. – Giro su rostro al escuchar que Aries lo llamaba. – No sé qué motivos tuvieron para seguir a Saga, pero para mí aquello ya quedo en el pasado.

El de cabellos celestes guardo silencio al oír esas palabras por parte del santo de Aries, pero una cosa le había quedado muy claro y era que el guardián de Aries no tenía ningún resentimiento contra el por lo ocurrido en la guerra santa y le estaba insinuando que a pesar del pasado aun podía formar parte del futuro de sus compañeros y él, si llegaba a proponérselo.

-Gracias Mu. – Atino a decir al tiempo que sentían el cosmos de Saori acercase a donde se encontraban, la diosa venia tranquilamente caminando, Mu se apresuro a bajarse del vehículo para abrirle la puerta, una vez dentro les sonrió.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero se me complico un poco la junta, espero que la espera no haya sido incomoda para ustedes. – Bingo, pensó Afrodita al ver la mirada traviesa que Athena les había dirigido a ellos, demostrándoles que lo había hecho a propósito, para que ambos guardianes pudieran hablar.

-En lo absoluto. – Respondió Mu, mirando a su compañero complaciente al descubrir los planes de su diosa.

El resto del viaje se realizo en silencio, esta vez no era incomodo, si no que se podía sentir la tranquilidad y armonía de los cosmos de los dos guardianes y no como lo fue al principio del viaje, donde la energía de ambos dorados se revolvía con desconfianza, inseguridad e incomodidad.

El automóvil disminuyo su velocidad mientras observaron que un portón de color negro comenzaba a abrirse para permitirle el paso al vehículo, tanto Mu como Afrodita disminuyeron sus cosmos para que la sorpresa que Mu le diera a Kiki fuera total, el auto entro con calma y cuando ambos santos vieron la modesta residencia de su diosa, observaron que no tenía nada que envidiarle al santuario.

-Llegamos. – Les sonrió gustosa, vieron a los de bronce esperando a las afueras de la mansión a Athena, los ojos de Mu se detuvieron cuando vio a Kiki a un lado de Seiya, había crecido unos centímetros y sus músculos se veían mas torneados, el corazón de Mu dio un vuelco de alegría al verlo, se sintió increíblemente orgulloso de aquel de quien fuera maestro, como había crecido en su ausencia.

-¡Saori! – Grito Pegaso cuando el auto se detuvo, se apresuro a abrirle la puerta, para ayudarla a bajar, pero se detuvo al ver a Afrodita que bajaba del vehículo y ofrecía su mano a la diosa.

-Afrodita. – Tercio Shun emocionado, de ver al guardián de Piscis ahí. Mu se había quedado encerrado en sus pensamientos, por lo que Afrodita cerró la puerta de su lado y apresuro a todos a entrar a la mansión, pero detuvo a Kiki antes de entrar.

-Tú no pequeño, Athena te ha traído algo especial para ti. – El pelirrojo giro su rostro al escuchar que una puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas al ver a Mu parado frente a él.

-¿Maestro?... – Murmuro con dificultad el pequeño, Mu agradeció con la mirada la privacidad que le dio su compañero, al introducir a empujones a Seiya dentro de la mansión mientras los demás los seguían.

-Kiki. – Le llamo acercándose a él, pero su aprendiz corrió hacia él y le abrazo por la cintura, mientras luchaba ferozmente para no llorar pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, Mu se sereno al ver al pequeño y correspondió a su abrazo.

-¡Maestro Mu! Pensé que jamás volvería a verlo. – Admitió el niño abrazándolo con más fuerza como para comprobar si aquello que tenía entre sus brazos era real y no un sueño más, como los que tuvo después de la guerra santa donde soñaba a su maestro, dándole lecciones como si él estuviera… - Vivo.

El niño lloraba como lo había hecho después de que la felicidad que le embargo cuando termino la guerra santa y los santos de bronce regresarón para decirle que sus peores temores iban a cumplirse, porque Mu al igual que los otros dorados no habían podido regresar del viaje. Tras ese momento cuando llego solo a ver los estragos de Aries y escucho aquel eco abrumador que le embargo completamente, jamás reparo en que tan especial podía ser el escuchar su voz, sus pisadas, sus movimientos, como aquella noche, cuando deseaba que ocurriera un milagro y su maestro apareciera entre las penumbras de Aries, oculto en la sombra y le sorprendiera.

Pero tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que aquello no ocurriría, que tonto había sido al no leer entre líneas aquella tarde que su maestro se estaba despidiendo de él, cuando no valoro aquellas palabras y que ahora tomaron tanto sentido para él, que llegaron a hacerle tener un remordimiento diario al entender el significado de esas palabras. Aquella noche cuando la orden dorada dejo de existir por completo, no solo lloro amargamente cuando entro en Aries y se dejo caer de rodillas vencido, si no que se arrepintió de no haberle dicho a su maestro cuando le admiraba y cuan agradecido estaba por todo lo que había hecho por él.

-Tranquilo Kiki. – Mu le abrazo aun más, mientras el niño aun lloraba desconsolado entre sus brazos aquel a quien quería tanto.

Jamás comprendió a su maestro completamente hasta que aquel pequeño duende llego a su vida y se hizo su aprendiz, no fue nada fácil lidiar con aquel niño y menos cuando el apenas estaba llegando a la adolescencia y su vida se había vuelto gris, pero poco a poco, Kiki le trago felicidad en su vida, le brindo sus sonrisas y compartió su alegría con él. Que podía decir Mu de aquel niño que tan orgulloso lo hacía sentir, que le colmaba de felicidad y ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos se arrepintió de las muchas cosas que había dejado escapar de su infancia.

Sintió un pesar al solo imaginar a Kiki entrando a Aries o visitando el Himalaya sin él, pues conocía muy bien a su discípulo y comprendió lo solo que pudo llegar a sentirse, lo mucho que tal vez lloro durante noches enteras y como él lo había experimentado al perder a Shion.

-Maestro, no sabe… lo agradecido que estoy con usted y… y ahora… yo… yo entiendo lo afortunado que fui, al ser su alumno. – Mu se agacho a su altura y le dio un suave beso en la frente, el pequeño ariano sonrió débilmente, su alma estaba rebosante de felicidad de tener a su maestro de nuevo, no importaba que lo regañara por seguirle el juego al señor Milo o lo pusiera a entrenar arduamente.

-Te equivocas Kiki, el afortunado fui yo… -

…

Ambas deidades estaban sentada una frente a la otra, observándose mientras consumían ambrosia y néctar, bebidas dignas de dioses, las cuales estaban prohibidas para los humanos.

Ambas de tez blanca, que las hacía parecer talladas en marfil por sus aspectos finos, una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio un poco mas debajo de la cadera en hermosos rizos que colgaban sobre su figura esbelta y torneada, tenía unos ojos de color verde, tan parecido a las más puras esmeralda y que por su forma juguetona de ver parecían los ojos de un felino, se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas dejando ver unas sandalias que rodeaban hasta su pantorrilla, debajo del vestido azul que llevaba y que hacia resaltar su cabello, alzaba a la vista unos enormes senos y bajo el se podían ver unas piernas perfectamente moldeadas, su piel era tersa y suave y sus labios eran rosados.

-Afrodita. – La llamo la diosa que se mantenía frente a ella, tenía un porte altivo y lleno de arrogancia, su cabello no tenia que envidiarle nada a la rubia, a diferencia de esta su cabello caía hasta su cintura, era de un color rojizo y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes que dedicaban miradas iracundas de cuando en cuando a las ninfas que las atendían, sobre su frente descansaba el polos y se encontraba sentada sobre su trono, la diosa de dioses estiro su mano para que su copa fuera rellenada con el néctar.

-Dime Hera. – Contesto la rubia fingiendo agrado por su par.

-Athena ha cumplido con su palabra, ha vuelto a la vida a todos sus santos. – Comenzó la pelirroja, Afrodita se incorporo sensualmente, contoneándose como un gato, se acerco a la ventana y miro los jardines de la diosa del matrimonio, eran ciertamente hermosos.

-A mi no me importan esos mortales, no me interesa Athena en lo mas mínimo. – Repuso sorbiendo de su copa y empapando su paladar con el dulce saber del néctar. – A mi me interesa Ares y hare lo que sea por liberarlo.

-Hefestos es tu esposo… -

-Como Zeus es el tuyo y no por ello él te guarda fidelidad, además debo recordarte que por mi estas liberada de aquel trono que Hefestos construyo para ti. – La rubia vio la mirada iracunda de la diosa del matrimonio y rio triunfal, incluso le pareció que hasta el cabello de la deidad se encendía de una tonalidad más rojiza, parecida a la sangre. – Contrólate Hera, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que ocurre entre Ares y yo.

-Es normal que se intercambie mercancía, entre los dioses. – Siseo enfurecida la diosa, Afrodita arrugo el ceño al escucharse ser llamada mercancía, pero hizo oídos sordos a su compañera, se sentó delicadamente sobre el marco de la ventana y miro a lo lejos el templo de Ares, como le extrañaba.

-¿Qué haremos, para recuperarle? – Tercio la diosa del amor, juntando sus piernas contra su pecho, Afrodita jamás había intervenido en las peleas de Athena se le hacía algo muy bajo el pelear contra otros dios, pero su paciencia se había agotado, la diosa de la sabiduría no se detenía por nada ni por nadie.

-Tengo varios planes en mente, llama a Fobos y Deimos una vez que la reunión con Athena termine, yo por mi parte buscare a Enio, ellos son fieles a Ares y sé que harán de todo por recuperarle…

….

Shura estaba contemplando el mar, miraba hacia el horizonte donde se observaba al cielo juntándose con la inmensa pared de agua, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el atardecer teñía el cielo de colores que iban desde el rosado hasta el morado. Eso solo le indicaba que su guardia estaría a punto de terminar y en cualquier momento aparecería Mascara de la muerte para sustituirlo.

-Vergüenza. – Era la única palabra que rondaba por su mente, aun cuando hubiera hablado con Shaka sentía una inmensa tristeza por su proceder tan cobarde contra sus propios compañeros, sabía que no era el único que lo sentía, pues el aislamiento de Camus le indicaba que pesaba lo mismo sobre su corazón, al final de cuentas él y su vecino habían llegado a entenderse muy bien, cosa que no llegaron a hacer antes de la batalla de las 12 casas.

-Aquí estas cabrita. – Le saludo animadamente Mascara de la muerte, quien llegaba justo en el momento que el sol terminaba de meterse. – Te relevare.

-Bien, no creo que pase mucho. – Shura se levanto por la mano que le extendió el de la cuarta casa y le palmeo el hombro dejándolo en su puesto, mientras él se dirigía a capricornio a darse un baño, camino en silencio a través de las hileras de columnas destruidas y que de día servían para lugar de entrenamiento, la oscuridad hizo que sus sentidos se alertaran por costumbre, dudaba de algún ataque, para él la vida del santuario comenzaba a tomar una rutina, habían entrenado para pelear y luchar hasta la muerte por la paz, pero ahora que habían ganado, no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo vivir, mucho menos cuando Aioros y él no habían hablado y la vergüenza pesaba en él como la oscuridad esa noche.

Una intrépida mano salió de una de las pilastras y lo tomo con brusquedad halándolo por el brazo hacia la parte interna de aquella construcción destruida, la oscuridad se hizo presente aun más, pero aun así pudo distinguir los finos rasgos de la pelinegra y observo sus ojos azules centellantes en la oscuridad.

-Geist. – Murmuro débilmente el santo, como si temiera que alguien los viera.

-Hola Shura. – Tercio la pelinegra recargándose en aquel muro que les hacía de guarida.

-¿Nos escondemos de alguien? – Shura la miro de nueva cuenta, tenía años sin verla, pero aun guardaba aquel brillo travieso y rebelde en sus ojos, que había ocasionado que la exiliaran del santuario.

-Shaina, me ha estado preguntando toda la tarde de donde te conocía. – Respondió la pelinegra pasándose una mano desesperada por el cabello y fingiendo una mueca de disgusto. El alzo una ceja al escuchar aquello por lo que ella continuo. – Hoy cuando casi reñiste en el coliseo, llego el caballero de escorpio y quiso impresionarme con que era un caballero dorado, pues creía que jamás había visto uno, así que le dije que ya conocía uno, tu. – Los ojos azules lo miraron diciéndole y vaya que te conozco muy bien.

-Me imagino, sus rostros, jamás pensarían que me juntaría con una revoltosa como tú. – Rio suavemente ante la cara de reproche de la amazona.

-Les fue difícil imaginarme aguantando un pedante como tú, señor recto. – Geist le dio un suave empujón, que no lo movió un centímetro, pero le indico que estaba bromeando con él, Shura sonrió suavemente, si ella supiera que del recto ya no le quedaba nada.

-Tonta. – Shura asomo el rostro para observar si alguien los veía, pero como todas las veces que ellos se habían reunido, la gente brillaba por su ausencia, era por ello que nadie sabía de la "amistad" que llevaba con la amazona a excepción de Aioros.

-Shaina me ha contado todo lo que paso. – Ella lo sabía todo, todo por lo que tenía que haber pasado el español, lo conocía tan bien que podía imaginar por lo que Shura estaba pasando, se acerco un poco a él, mientras observo que el peli verde desvió su mirada hacia otra parte.

-Yo… -

-Shura. – Ella se acerco lentamente y enrollo sus manos alrededor de la cintura del español, quien la miro sorprendido. – Yo sé que es ser infiel y traicionar los ideales del santuario, por ello me exiliaron, pero tu… - Tomo delicadamente el rostro del español y le obligo a verla. – A pesar de lo pedante que puedes ser, eres el santo más fiel a Athena y es tan así que has sacrificado todo por ella, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza.

Shura la abrazo y rodeo a la pelinegra con sus fuertes brazos, apoyando su barbilla sobre la melena negra de ella, al tiempo que aspiraba su aroma. Se rio al recordar cómo se habían conocido, ella una rebelde y contestona, mientras él era un santo apegado firmemente a las leyes del santuario, era fiel a sus ideales los cuales llevaba hasta el extremo.

Se habían conocido porque fue el encargado de detenerla cuando armo una pequeña revuelta, la detuvo a la fuerza, pues la pelinegra daba fuertes golpes y era más que fiera, una vez que la capturo, la llevo frente al patriarca, quien le brindo un sermón y le castigo por algunos días, al pasar los días sus encuentros fueron más frecuentes y el intercambio de palabras ocurrió, hasta sin saber cómo ni porque, se besaron y empezaron una relación sin compromisos, ocultándola de todos, no solo se habían hecho amigos si no también amantes, ambos guiados por el desinterés de los sentimientos del otro, pero conformes de satisfacer sus deseos.

Pero poco antes del exilio de la ojo azul, se dio cuenta de que había fallado a su promesa, pues empezó a sentir algo por aquella niña a la que le llevaba cerca de 6 años de diferencia, no conocía exactamente lo que le traía de ella, si eran tan diferentes, ella era rebelde, fiera, desobediente e insoportablemente hermosa, que contrastaba con su carácter, el cual comenzó a apaciguarse a medida que se conocieron. Cuando le revelo lo que sentía por ella fue muy tarde, ella había sido exiliada pero a pesar de ello, Geist le correspondió.

-Te extrañe, Geist. – La pelinegra levanto su rostro y miro a los ojos al español, ambos acortaron distancia hasta que se besaron.

…

Afrodita estaba sentado sobre un sofá a un su lado estaba Shun y Hyoga, frente a él se encontraba Athena y Seiya, un poco más alejado del grupo estaba Ikki y Shiryu, Mu y Kiki estaba de pie conversando o más bien Mu escuchaba a su discípulo hablar sin parar de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

-Entonces todos han vuelto a la vida – Menciono absorto en sus pensamientos el ruso, pues aun no había reunido el valor para ir a ver a su maestro Camus.

-Si así es. – Afrodita se cruzo de brazos y cerro lentamente los ojos, ante la paciguidad del ambiente.

-¿Cómo han reaccionado todos? – Shun cuestiono al santo de piscis, mientras veía que Mu prestaba atención a aquella pregunta, por lo que el peli verde entendió que a ambos guardianes les era difícil responder a aquella pregunta, Athena se incorporo lentamente y se dirigió hacia un ventanal grande que se encontraba en aquella habitación para observar el panorama, pero este de pronto se torno oscuro y de tonalidades de grises hasta que su vista se nublo.

-¡Athena! – Escucho que la llamo preocupado el lemuriano, mientras sintió el cosmos de Afrodita aproximarse a ella justo para detenerla en sus brazos, pues comenzó a perder el conocimiento, la mano del santo de las rosas tomo la suya mano, mientras Seiya y los demás se reunían a su alrededor.

Se desvaneció por completo, sintió nauseas y comenzó a oír voces que se escuchaban distantes e incoherentes pero a medida que ella recobraba la conciencia por medio de su cosmos sentía como si algo la halase, estas se oían con mayor claridad y podía comprenderlas, de repente sintió que aquella pesadez que la había hecho desmayarse se esfumo, pero cuando abrió los ojos se llevo una gran sorpresa, dirigió una mano hacia su frente para cerciorarse que estaba despierta, se encontraba de pie frente a una enorme mesa de oro que brillaba con intensidad y que tenia doce sillas enormes tallada sobre la más fina madera que hubiera visto en el mundo mortal, impregnadas de las gemas más preciosas y los minerales más puros, sentados sobre ellas se encontraban los dioses olímpicos, fulminándola con la mirada y listos para juzgarla.

…

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Les agradezco de sobremanera a aquellos que han agregado/siguen mi historia o a mí como autora.**

**Rose- Roxxette: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, además de tus deseos, espero que el año también traiga cosas buenas para ti, si ahí esta kiki, medio sentimental pero así son los reencuentro ¿no?**

**SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes: Listo, actualizado rápido o lo más rápido que pude por tu petición espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

** enfurecida porque Zeus engendro solo a Athena, da a luz a Hefesto, pero ante la fealdad de este dios lo expulsa del Olimpo, lo que hace enfurecer a Hefestos y crea un trono para su madre, una vez que Hera se sienta en el no puede levantarse, varios dioses le piden que la libere pero se niega por lo que Dionisio lo emborracha y lo lleva al Olimpo una vez ahí acepta el cambio de liberar a Hera a cambio de que él despose a Afrodita.**

**2. Fobos y Deimos son hijos de Afrodita con Ares y le acompañaban en todas sus batallas junto con Enio que era su hermana.**

** fanatica de Shura x Geist, se me hacen dos personalidades que son completamente opuestas y ya saben lo que se dice polos opuestos se atraen.**

**Atte: ddmanzanita.**


End file.
